I Knew You Were Trouble
by samajimzcullen
Summary: Bella tenia desde muy chica sus metas:Irse a NY,conseguir un buen empleo y departamento, terminar su carrera,darle a sus familia todo lo que merecía y después encontrar a alguien para crear su propia familia.En ese orden,y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a cumplir sus sueños apareció alguien que la haría descuidar sus objetivos:su atractivo,millonario,egocéntrico y misántropo jef
1. Interview

5 de febrero  
Escuché el despertado de mi celular y comencé a buscarlo entre mis sábanas de alguna u otra forma logré apagarlo y seguí durmiendo esperando que mi papá viniera a tocar mi puerta para apresurarme y así comenzar a arreglarme pero pasaron varios minutos y nadie tocó, a pesar de que todavía tenía sueño me senté en la cama y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, en la casa de mis padres, estaba en mi nueva recámara en mi nuevo departamento. Gire la cabeza hacia la cama para buscar mi teléfono y al ver la hora casi grito al darme cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, corrí hacia el único baño y me di una ducha rápida sin poder relajar mis músculos con el agua caliente, me vestí en tiempo récord y fui al transporte, tenía una cita de trabajo e iba tarde.

En el camino repase los consejos de mis maestros en mi anterior escuela mientras escuchaba música para concentrarme. "Todo cuenta cuando vas a pedir trabajo, tienes que preocuparte hasta en la más pequeña de las cosas", tenia las uñas limpias y sin esmalte, zapatos de tacón cerrados, para verme más alta, limpios, ojos lo mejor maquilldos en 2 min, labios con un color natural y uno de mis atuendos más formales escogido con una semana de anticipación, falda recta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla gris y una camisa con escote casi inexistente, por un momento estuve tentado a ponerme una blusa abajo pero tampoco quería verme como una puritana, negra que me hacia ver algo palida, lo único que resaltaba de mi vestimenta eran los zapatos rosa oscuro ya que mi bolso también era gris, mi cabello, me hubiera encantado decir que perfectamente recogido pero había dejado de soñar con eso desde hace tiempo, tenía una coleta mediana y a los lados salían unos cuántos cabello indomables.

Desde que mi mejor amiga me informó sobre el trabajo había tenido todo planeado, desde los artes largos que usaba, el sostén de encaje y el peinado, pero es que toda mi vida había sido así, cuando algo me interesaba o me tenía entusiasmada trataba de controlar para que todo saliera perfecto, intentos que habían sido en vano. Cuando llegué a mi destino salí casi corriendo a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo, prefería que me quemaran a hacerlo pero siempre hay situaciones en las que es necesario hacer cosas que no deseas, agradecí no ser la única ya que en está ciudad ver a gente corriendo como demonios era normal. El edificio era enorme por lo que cuando entre no detuve mi apresurada marcha, me registre me dieron un gafet de invitado y subí al ascensor resando para que fuera rápido ya que sólo faltaban 3 minutos para la hora de la cita, justo cuando las puertas se cerraban un pie se asomo por lo que se volvieron a abrir solté un suspiro y trate de concentrarme en controlar mi agitada respiración, el individuo al cuan odiaba por retrasarme se puso a un lado mío y porfin el ascensor comenzó a subir.

-Todo bien?- me pregunto con una voz muy varonil por no decir sexy

-sí- contesté cuando lo que hubiera querido era mandarle al demonio por su culpa llegaría más tarde, cuando porfin fije mi vista en el sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba, el tipo era guapísimo, alto, mucho más que yo con mis tacones, con un traje negro a la medida que hacia que sus músculos se resaltaran, tenía el cabello cobrizo despeinado de una manera sexy, pero lo mas atrayente fueron sus ojos de un verde esmeralda profundos, sentía que sí profundisaba en ellos me perdería, una nariz recta como la de los dioses griegos y sus labios que ahora tenían una sonrisa burlona, no pude evitar ruborisarme y bajar la cabeza al darme cuenta de que se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba.

-buenos días- me saludo tratando de parecer formal y eliminar su sonrisa

-buenos días- le respondí casi tartamudeando, mi plan era contestar a todas las preguntas de manera segura que sí yo les decía que el fin del mundo era mañana ellos me crearían, bueno ese plan se fue a la basura al ver mi evidente nerviosismo, sonrío de nuevo, porfin el ascensor llegó a su destino, me sorprendió que no se bajara en algún piso más abajo seguro era alguien importante ya que en el último piso estaba la presidencia, trate de ver su nombre en el gafet pero no lo llevaba, se abrieron las puertas y salió me quedé esperando un segundo, había esperado que el demostrara ser un caballero y me dejara pasar primero pero no fue así, salí de el elevador algo molesta y camine hacia la recepcionista buscando al sujeto pero no lo logré ubicar, le salude a la atractiva, bien vestida y rubia secretaria y le informe el porque de mi visita ella se fijo en su reloj hizo una mueca con sus labios pintado de rojo y me indicó que tomara asiento en una pequeña sala, comencé a observar el lugar era elegante y moderno con colores sólidos y masculinos como el negro, azul marino, gris y todo combinaba, podía jurar que está decoración había sido elegida por un hombre ya que el lugar era algo frío, escuché el timbre de el Teléfono y un "enseguida" de la recepcionista para después verla entrar en la que parecía la oficina principal, necesitaba algo en lo cual distraerme, no sabía hasta cuando me atenderán comencé a pensar en los últimos meses realmente había sido difícil cumplir mi sueño pero ahora estaba a sólo un pasó de lograrlo, me había costado muchísimo trabajo convencer a mis padres el dejarme ir prácticamente el día que cumplí la mayoría de edad, pero yo me había informado bien y tenía todo prácticamente listo,la beca para estudiar en el extranjero e incluso un pequeño departamento en un barrio no tan mal por mas que yo había tratado de que mis papas no gastaran mas dinero en mi ellos insistieron en que se harían cargo de la mudanza que sinceramente era un gasto grande pero ya no me tuve que preocupar por los muebles. Cuando vi el departamento por primera vez casi salgo corriendo, pero después de limpiarlo y pintarlo había quedado acogedor. Me había inscrito en la universidad, en administración. En la preparatoria había conseguido un titulo, si un titulo, era una de las ventajas de mi escuela, como técnico en administración de recurso humanos, por eso me sentía preparada para un puesto en una empresa tan grande como esta.

-Señorita?

-si?- conteste poniéndome de pie

-puede puede pasar, el señor Cullen la espera- Me sentí nerviosa

-No pensé que el que me entrevistaría seria el señor Cullen- le dije sinceramente

-Oh, el siempre se encarga de elegir a los empleados-me contesto

Asentí y camine hacia la puerta de donde había salido reprimiendo las ganas de persignarme, solo Dios sabia con que clase de persona me encontraría al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, espero que le agrade, dejen en un comentario su opinión y si desean pasen a mi otra novela:

The amazing Edward Cullen

BESOS DESDE MEXICO

Salma BD


	2. You gotta get up and try

Toque la puerta y al escuchar adelante la abrí la puerta despacio para después entrar frente a mi se encontraba un pared de cristal que dejaba ver el asombroso paisaje NY, al gira mi vista hacia la derecha y vi una pequeña sala parecida a la de la recepción con los mismos colores y en el centro una mesa con un péndulo en la esquina se encontraba una í a mirar hacia el otro lado y me encontré con un elegante escritorio de madera negra sobre el cual se encontraban múltiples papeles, una lámpara y una computadora moderna, en la pared posterior había un pintura algo abstracta que la cubría toda, en colores plata y azul marino, detrás del escritorio se encontraba el sujeto poco caballeroso del elevador, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlona

-Ya término de observar- me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Bueno algún tengo curiosidad por esa puerta- le respondí molesta

El se puso de pie y me dijo -tomé asiento- indicando lo pequeña sala- me irrite, había sido una orden no una sugerencia, trate de ignorar eso y me dirigi a sentarme, pude ver como el hacia lo mismo en el sofá enfrente mío, padeciendo relajado con las piernas cruzadas de forma masculina, yo en cambio, estaba rígida en mi asiento tratando de relajarme.

-Bueno puede comenzar- me digo serio respiré y comencé a hablar

-Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan...

-Eso ya lo se- me contesto rodando los ojos

Me quedé sorprendida y no supe que contestar.

-Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto acomodarse en su asiento

-18 pero es algo que ya debería saberlo- le dije apretando la mordida

-Así es- dijo de lo más serio

-Entonces no le veo el caso a su pregunta le contesté enojada por su actitud arrogante, ignoro mi contestación y me dijo:

-Eres demasiado joven- me volvió a sorprender y lo mire a los ojos los cuales brillan con algo de desafío o al menos eso fue lo que pude interpretar y no perdí la oportunidad de dejarlo callado y comencé a hablar:

-Tampoco es que este pidiendo un puesto alto y sí así fuera me considero lo suficientemente madura para solicitarlo pero soy realista y creo que puedo ser excelente en el archivo de su empresa...

-Esa es su aspiración, el archivo?- me pregunto

-Porsupuesto que no, pero soy consiente de que por ahora es lo que puedo hacer, después de algún tiempo, cuando se de cuenta de que soy lo suficientemente buena en lo que hago y de las capacidades que poseo me podrá ascender...  
-Para poder aspirar a algún puesto más alto se necesita experiencia, usted está apenas estudiando no me puedo permitir errores y para que esto no suceda necesito a alguien con suficiente práctica-

Seguí viéndolo a los ojos y a los segundos me oredon:

-Retirese- encerré los ojos y sin más que agregar me puse de pie

-Gracias por su tiempo- le dije al tiempo que llegábamos a la puerta, el ni siquiera asistió, ni me dijo el típico nosotros la llamamos ni nada parecido.

Cuando pase por el escritorio de la recepcionista le di las gracias y me retiré, en el fondo ya me había hecho a la idea de lo que podría suceder pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme mal. MALDITO TIPO ARROGANTE

- 18 de Febrero -

Me encontraba en el salón de clases escuchando a la maestra pero ni siquiera entendía lo que decía. Llevaba dos semana y un día asistiendo a clases en un instituto en el cual aún exigían uniforme, hasta ahora mi rutina era ir al colegio, a la salida platicar un poco con las nuevas amigas que apenas estaba conociendo, llegar a mi casa, limpiar, hacerme de comer, hacer los deberes del instituto, mandar mensajes a mis padres y amigos y desvelar viendo las noticias, alguna película o serie y los fines de semana limpiar a profundidad mi departamento e ir a trabajar una jornada en un café conocido en la ciudad había buscado el empleo después de mi catastrófica cita de trabajo y afortunadamente la paga era buena, así no molestaría a mis padres pidiéndoles dinero, la malo era que tampoco podía enviarles y aún me faltaba encontrar un coche. De niña había deseado un Beetle rosa y ahora lo único que cambiaba era el color, un amarillo o verde, pero aún veía mi sueño lejos. Comencé a hacer cuentas en mi libreta hasta que el timbre sonó guardé mis cosas y salí del salón donde me esperaban Jessica y Angela conversando, Jessica era divertida hablaba muchísimo y la mayoría de las cosas eran tonterías, me agradaba estar con ella, me hacia reír y Angela era más sería, pero sentía que con ella podría hablar de cosas con más sentido, era más madura, pero aún así se reía de las tonterías de Jess, a veces no sabía como ellas me soportaban pero poco a poco iba adaptándome yo era igual a las dos en ciertas cosas. A veces no sabia de donde me salían tantas tonterías pero yo también sabia darle la importancia que las cosas merecían y siempre trataba de que las cosas estuvieran en equilibrio.

Después de estar un rato con ellas me fui a mi departamento. Cuando llegue me fui a, literalmente, tirarme en la cama cuando el teléfono sonó:

-Buenas tardes llamamos de Cullen Enterprises Inc. Usted se tendrá que presentar mañana a las 3:00 sin falta para comenzar a trabajar, una jornada, que tenga buena tarde, hasta mañana.

y sin mas colgaron. Me quede congelada no me lo podía creer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas y/o chicos

Tengo algo que importante que decirles, no puedo darles un día en especifico para actualizar por que los capítulos los escribo cuando tengo clases libres en mi casa los edito y los subo y en este momento tengo 2 historias en fanfiction y una mas en mi mente y a veces es difícil concentrarme en una sin contar la escuela y que estoy leyendo otro libro. La mayoría de las veces subo capitulo en la madrugada ya que es a la hora en la que termino mis tareas :s (si vieran mis horrendas ojeras, si alguien sabe algún tip para ocultarlas avisen).

Y POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN! DEJEN COMENTARIOS!, de verdad a veces cuando tengo mal día lo único que me alegra son sus reviews, aparte me encantaría saber lo que opinan de la historia.

_Hasta que no haya comentarios no subiré capítulos_

LAS TRAMAS DE LAS HISTORIAS SON MIAS, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes

GRACIAS isa Kathe y Alexcullen.77 por sus comentarios

Besos desde Mexico

Salma BD


	4. MR Know it all (Adelanto)

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

Los acabo de leer por eso decidí darles un adelanto hasta mañana por la tarde a mas tardar a las 5 pm ya que tengo que estudiar. Espero que les vaya tan bien como a mi, en este momento comienzo con exámenes pero solo hasta el martes.

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA SON MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

* * *

...

-Maldito arrogante-pensé mientras Rosalie (la secretaria del sr. Cullen) me informaba sobre el trabajo que mi jefe quería que realizara.

Por lo que me pedía pude intuir que tenia problemas con alguna empresa ya que necesitaba contratos y cartas de de tener que buscar en el inmenso archivo tanto físico como en los documentos y correos del registro de la computadora, tenia que trabajar con él y mas tiempo del que mi turno me obligaba, pero no podía decir que señor Cullen sabia perfectamente que yo también estudiaba pero al parecer no le importaba, pero por que debería hacerlo?, ya me había demostrado que no le importaba los problemas que los demás pudieran tener. Lo mas probable era que al día siguiente me estaría muriendo de sueño en la clase de miss Saly.

Gracias al sistema que manejaba en el archivo, por el cual me habían felicitado todos los que en algún momento necesitaron acudir a el, excepto Cullen, no demore demasiado en encontrar todo, lo que a mi punto de vista, le podría servir como prueba legal en el caso de algún incumplimiento.

Me dirigí hacia su oficina la cual se encontraba en el mismo piso pero en extremos opuestos, antes de llegar me alise la falda y comprobé los botones de mi en las 3 semanas que tenia trabajando nunca había estado mas de 30min con el, a excepción de las juntas semanales pero también compartía la habitación con otras 8 personas, pero las pocas veces que nos topábamos me miraba de una forma... extraña, pervertida, no quería parecer paranoica y muchas veces trate de convencerme de que exageraba, porque alguien como el se fijaría en mi de ese modo?, pero sus penetrantes ojos verdes me hacían poner nerviosa al momento de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada, de echo me ponían nerviosa con el solo verlos, siempre que me encontraba con el me sonrojaba y el siempre tenia deje de satisfacción en su rostro.

Toque la puerta y sin esperar la contestación abrí la puerta con una carpeta con lo necesario en mano. No había escuchado los gritos desde afuera hasta que abrí la puerta. Mr Cullen discutía con una elegante y bella mujer, aunque debo decir que la que gritaba era ella, Cullen fijo sus ojos en mi y vi un destello malvado en ellos, estaba enojado, en cambio la tipa ni siquiera se giro hacia mi.

-Sal ahora mismo-Dijo con su intimidante voz al, yo baje la cara y como siempre me sonroje.

* * *

Un saludo a beaah, Alii rathbone y Secret reader, ame sus comentarios y al las chicas de siguen la historia y la marcan como favorita.

Gracias por su apoyo y darse un tiempo para leer la historia.

Siendo las 12:06 am del 1 de Marzo, el día que mas temprano me he ido a dormir en las ultimas semanas, me despido

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, SI?, volví a leer el mensaje en el capitulo pasado y me di cuenta que fui muy ruda :P la momento de pedírselo, lo siento :S

Besos desde Mexico

Salma BD


	5. Mr Know it all

Perdón por tardar :S pero el capitulo me quedo demasiado corto y quise escribir mas.

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

* * *

-Buenas tardes llamamos de Cullen Enterprises Inc. Usted se tendrá que presentar mañana a las 3:00 sin falta para comenzar a trabajar, una jornada, que tenga buena tarde, hasta mañana.

y sin mas colgaron. Me quede congelada no me lo podía creer.

Me volví a dejar caer en la cama y sonreír como idiota mirando al techo tomé mi tablet y le escribí un mensaje a mi mejor amiga Alice para contarle lo que sucedió. Después de dos horas de hablar con ella y mis padres comencé a recoger el departamento, lavar ropa y trastes para después preparar la ropa que usaría en mi primer día de trabajo.

19 de Febrero

Mi primer día de trabajo, estaba tan nerviosa, me encontraba de nuevo en la lujosa sala de espera, tenía que aguardar hasta que el señor "sinmodales Cullen" saliera de su oficina para que me explicara el mismo las cosas de las que me encargaría. Me puse de pie al escuchar pasos y me gire para saludarlo con un tímido -Buenos días- al que el no respondió y siguió caminando después de decir "sigame". Me llevó hasta la otra esquina en la cual se encontraba una puerta, trate de caminar lo más rápido que pude pero no lo alcance y el ni siquiera se preocupó de hacerme pasar al frente como los caballero lo hacían. Abrió la puerta y pase tras el, prendió un interruptor y las luces centellaron al encenderse cerro la puerta y me miro fijamente, me recordó a un león mirando a su presa, era o obvio que el león no era yo.

-Bueno pues aquí está el archivo, este era su deseo o me equivoco?

-Como le explique el día de...-Me corto moviendo su mano

-Usted estará aquí para encargarse del archivo organizar la entrada y salida de documentos y se hará responsable de la falta de alguno, servirá a los ejecutivos o algún otro empleado que requiera de algun archivo, los organizará y en caso de que yo lo exprese me servirá en lo que necesite, espero que pronto me demuestre que tiene las... Capacidades para un puesto de mayor rango- lo último lo dijo mirándome de arriba abajo reposando su vista en algunos lugares y sin más salió de allí.

Después llegó Rosalie la cual también trabajaba con Mr. grosero. Ella me explicó mejor mis obligaciones y me puso al tanto de las personas las cuales podían necesitar algo del archivo. Se veía buena persona era muy guapa, rubia, de ojos azules con excelente cuerpo y sexy manera de vestir y mucho más alta que yo con mis zapatos con plataforma, también me explicó que el último archivista tenía un completo desorden, cosa que comprobé después de que se fue, al indagar por el lugar. Era muchísimo más grande que mi habitación, las paredes tapizadas de gavetas en el centro se encontraba un escritorio modesto de madera, una computadora moderna y una silla reclinable, cómoda por lo que sentí, sin más comencé al familiarizarse con los documentos para poder organizarlo.

1 Marzo

Me encontraba tranquila leyendo un libro que había traído de mi casa ya que después de dos semanas en las que por fin puse orden a los documentos tenía varío tiempo libre, el cual también aprovechada para estudiar o hacer mis tareas. Ya conocía a muchos empleados del área administrativa, aunque estas solo eran asistentes ya que los encargados eran y Emmett, según sabia su mejor amigo. El era una persona muy divertida, amable, todo lo contrario a su amigo, mas de una vez había llegado contándome chistes o silbando una canción, aparte de buena persona era guapísimo, alto y con músculos impresionantes, el pelo negro y rizado, la primera vez que lo vi lo considere intimidador pero después me di cuenta de que era una gran persona, me trataba bien y me pedía las cosas por favor. Estaba sumergida en una hermosa y romántica lectura, relajada por el simple echo de ser viernes, cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-Leyendo en horas de trabajo señorita Swan

-Lo siento señor Cullen-dije cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre el escritorio aun sorprendida por su entrada

-Preséntese con la señorita Hale, cuanto antes-me exigío como siempre

-y deje de leer esa basura de libros románticos- dijo con una mueca

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle cerro la puerta, me puse de pie y fui con Rosalie como me pidió.

-Maldito arrogante-pensé mientras Rosalie me informaba sobre el trabajo que mi jefe quería que realizara.

Por lo que me pedía pude intuir que tenia problemas con alguna empresa ya que necesitaba contratos y cartas de de tener que buscar en el inmenso archivo tanto físico como en los documentos y correos del registro de la computadora, tenia que trabajar con él y mas tiempo del que mi turno me obligaba, pero no podía decir que señor Cullen sabia perfectamente que yo también estudiaba pero al parecer no le importaba, pero por que debería hacerlo?, ya me había demostrado que no le importaba los problemas que los demás pudieran tener. Lo mas probable era que al día siguiente me estaría muriendo de sueño en la clase de miss Saly.

Gracias al sistema que manejaba en el archivo, por el cual me habían felicitado todos los que en algún momento necesitaron acudir a el, excepto Cullen, no demore demasiado en encontrar todo, lo que a mi punto de vista, le podría servir como prueba legal en el caso de algún incumplimiento.

Me dirigí hacia su oficina la cual se encontraba en el mismo piso pero en extremos opuestos, antes de llegar me alise la falda y comprobé los botones de mi en las 3 semanas que tenia trabajando nunca había estado mas de 30min con el, a excepción de las juntas semanales pero también compartía la habitación con otras 8 personas, pero las pocas veces que nos topábamos me miraba de una forma... extraña, pervertida, no quería parecer paranoica y muchas veces trate de convencerme de que exageraba, porque alguien como el se fijaría en mi de ese modo?, pero sus penetrantes ojos verdes me hacían poner nerviosa al momento de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada, de echo me ponían nerviosa con el solo verlos, siempre que me encontraba con el me sonrojaba y el siempre tenia deje de satisfacción en su rostro.

Toque la puerta y sin esperar la contestación abrí la puerta con una carpeta con lo necesario en mano. No había escuchado los gritos desde afuera hasta que abrí la puerta. Mr Cullen discutía con una elegante y bella mujer, aunque debo decir que la que gritaba era ella, Cullen fijo sus ojos en mi y vi un destello malvado en ellos, estaba enojado, en cambio la tipa ni siquiera se giro hacia mi.

-Sal ahora mismo-Dijo con su intimidante voz al, yo baje la cara y como siempre me sonroje. Cuando levante la vista para disculparme me di cuenta de que el Sr. intimidante no me miraba a mi, sino a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-SAL AHORA JANE-le repitió

Si no hubiera escuchado los gritos de la tal Jane lo mas probable es que hubiera intervenido y le daría a el Sr."sal ahora" una lección de trato a las mujeres.

Ella tomo un bolso de la silla enfrente del escritorio del sr Cullen y salio echa una furia golpeándome en el camino.

-Lo siento Sr. no quise interrumpir- le dije cuando estuvimos solos-No me contesto

-Trabajara conmigo lo que resta de el día, incluso mañana y si es necesario el domingo- Me dijo recorriendome con la mirada.

No pude evitar temblar a causa de un escalofrío

* * *

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, espero que le agrade, dejen en un comentario su opinión y si desean pasen a mi otra novela:

The amazing Edward Cullen

BESOS DESDE MEXICO

Salma BD


	6. Use somebody

Mil gracias por leer y sus comentarios, me alegran el día.

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

* * *

-Trabajara conmigo lo que resta de el día, incluso mañana y si es necesario el domingo- Me dijo recorriendome con la mirada.

No pude evitar temblar a causa de un escalofrío

-Señor yo tengo otros beberes

-Esto es mucho mas importante señorita, ahora tiene su oportunidad, aprovéchela, muéstreme los documentos.

Mientras le daba las pruebas que me habían pedido al Sr. has lo que te digo me puse a pensar lo que le diría a la señora Zoe, la dueña de la cafetería en donde trabajaba. Nos sentamos en la sala de su oficina, en el mismo sillón pero lo mas apartados posibles, hasta que el me pregunto el porque de un documento, me acerque mas a el para poder ver de que me hablaba, pude oler su aroma, me recordó a los chocolates de menta, muy masculino, ademas de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, de inmediato me puse nerviosa, mas de lo que su simple presencia me afectaba.

-Bueno, en el caso de que quisieran deslindar responsabilidades, esta seria una buena prueba ya que tiene la firma de presidencia.

Solo asintió con la cabeza. Había acertado y los documentos eran para ser utilizaros como pruebas legales, comenzamos a trabajar en varias demandas, si algo tenia que resaltar del Sr. Cullen, es que era muy inteligente, ademas de sexy, nos preparamos para todo tipo de adversidades que se nos pudieran presentar, pero para eso necesitamos toda el día. Fue agotador por que tenia que concentrarme y era un trabajo sumamente difícil teniéndolo a él al lado, respirando su aroma, cuando Rosalie llegaba con nuevos documentos o algunos bocadillos o café suponía un alivio para mi ya que en ocasiones sentía como si la oficina se hiciera cada vez mas chica y estuviera mas cerca de Cullen. A mitad de la jornada tome le pedí un descanso para poder llamarle a la señora Zoe y pedirle el sábado y el domingo para poder descansar, cosa que no me negó pero pude notar que se molesto. Cuando llego la hora de irme estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera cene, solo me di una ducha y me acosté para soñar con el delicioso aroma de chocolates y metas.

Al día siguiente fue exactamente lo mismo, llegue deje mis cosas en el archivo y antes de terminar el señor Cullen ya se encontraba allí me dijo que me diera prisa, para evitar su enfado fui tras el hasta llegar en su oficina, la cual estaba, por primera vez, en desorden, me concentre en tratar de limpiar pero el me dijo que me encargara del teléfono ya que el día de hoy Rosalie se iba a encargar de hablar con mas empresarios que pudieran estar en la misma situación que su nosotros, lo que significo un alivio así no tendría que estar sentada a menos de 10 centímetros de él, Mr. sexy se encargo de reunir las pruebas para que después nos fuera mas fácil redactar las distintas demandas.

Hasta pasadas las 9:00 pm estuve contestando el teléfono y cancelando las citas de ese día y el siguiente, este hombre si que tenia una vida ocupada. Después de haber organizado todo me hablo para que comenzara a dictarme una de las muchas demandas que teníamos como precauciones, apenas no encontramos en la mitad de una cuando me dejo de dictar y me pregunto:

-Tiene novio, señorita Swan?

Me puse rígida y por un momento pensé haber escuchado mal, me gire lentamente y lo mire a los ojos, los cuales brillaban

-No..- le respondí tímidamente

Nos quedamos en silencio, el parecía estar meditando algo yo solo lo observaba, después el comenzó a recorrerme con la mirada, me sentí incomoda, no sabia que hacer, y al la vez en lo único que pensaba era en como se sentirían sus labios. Sonó el teléfono haciéndome saltar en mi asiento, el Sr. Cullen soltó una maldición y se dirigió a contestar.

* * *

Gracias a las que marcaron la historia como favorita y las que la siguen:

Evelynmr, Fany Carmona R, elena Black Salvatore, fata herrera, gmea, isa Kathe, kathe masen, liiliicullen, pimosa2407, Lunita-9, Sun-e Kristal

Dejen sus comentarios, es gratis y están donando para la nutrición de mi imaginación :)

Salma BD


	7. Kiss you

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, las que marcan como favoritas y las que la siguen.

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

kikaly aquí esta tu capitulo :)

* * *

-Tiene novio, señorita Swan?

Me puse rígida y por un momento pensé haber escuchado mal, me gire lentamente y lo mire a los ojos, los cuales brillaban

-No..- le respondí tímidamente

Nos quedamos en silencio, el parecía estar meditando algo yo solo lo observaba, después el comenzó a recorrerme con la mirada, me sentí incomoda, no sabia que hacer, y al la vez en lo único que pensaba era en como se sentirían sus labios. Sonó el teléfono haciéndome saltar en mi asiento, el Sr. Cullen soltó una maldición y se dirigió a contestar.

En cuanto se puso de pie trate de tranquilizar mi respiración, cuando regreso me pare del asiento y le dije:

-creo que es hora de irme -y me dirigí a la puerta

Cuando estuve a punto de salir me dijo:

-la espero mañana temprano-maldecí mi idea de domingo era descansar no volver a está oficina donde me podría volver loca.

Cuando llegué a mi casa el corazón seguía palpándome igual de rápido que cuando estaba en la oficina, deje mis cosas en mi cuarto y me di una relajante ducha aunque no pude evitar recordar el aroma del Sr. Cullen, Cuando estaba dispuesta a ir a dormir me di cuenta que tenía mensajes de mis padres por lo que decidí contestarlos, les conté que estaba teniendo mucho trabajo y cuando por fin estuve en mi cama no pude dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Había soñado algo de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía que, también recordaba que habia sido con el Sr arrogante Cullen y por el sonrojo de mis mejillas no había sido cualquier sueño. Me arreglé y decidí que tendría que desayunar algo así que me fui antes para pasar por la cafetería y saludar a la señora Zoé, ella al verme entrar se sorprendió, le conté con más detalles porque no había podido asistir a trabajar y me atendieron, me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la empresa, llegué antes de lo habitual y al aparecer todavía no llegaba el señor Cullen, salude a Rosalie y comencé a tomar de mi café, sólo le di un trago ya que estaba caliente, aún tenía el café en la mano cuando llegó Mr. sexy, como era costumbre con su elegante traje que le quedaba a la medida

-Buenos días- le saludo Rosalie amable

-Hale, Swan- fue su única contestación pero no me pasó desapercibido su tono al decir mi apellido, lo digo cargado de sensualidad, aunque tal vez estaba delirando.

Cuando pasó a mi lado tomo el café rozando mis dedos y se dirigió a la puerta, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hice fui tras el, abrí la puerta de su oficina y lo encontré sentado dándole un sobró al café, me acerque a el y cuando bajo el vaso de su boca me fije en los labios, que ahora tenían brillo labial, sonreír y por inercia lleve mis dedos a sus labios para tratar de limpiarlos, sentí mi corazón dar un brinco al sentir la suavidad de ellos, el sólo me miro fijamente, cuando termine di un pasó atrás avergonzaba, el aún sentado me tomo de la cintura para después sentarme en su regazo, lo mire sorprendida pero él sólo miraba mis labios y acorto la distancia rápidamente y me beso, me quedé quieta no sabía que hacer Mr. sexy movía sus labios de manera enriquecedora y al darse cuenta que no reaccionaba lo hizo más demandante, cuando le correspondía el beso lo hice de manera tímida, sus labios suaves combinado con el aroma del café, mi preferido, me provocó un inmenso placer e instintivamente lleve mis brazos a su cuello. Edward comenzó a acariciarme y hasta que sentí su aterciopelada mano en mi muslo descubierto reaccione, me puse de pie de inmediato y me dirigí corriendo a la puerta.

* * *

Gracias a Angeles MC, Evelynmr, kikaly, TwilightIceDancer, Fany Carmona R, beaah y pimosa2407

Gracias por sus comentarios, en cuanto a sus preguntas y observaciones, sí, edward es muy arrogante y tal vez me he tardado mucho en que pase algo entre ellos pero la idea es que conozcan la forma de ser de cada uno de ellos antes de, y lo del pov edward no estoy muy a favor de eso pero sí, lo haré, aunque lo más probable es que sea corto, sí, más corto que mis mini capítulos, pero es que cuando se me ocurren muchas cosas no puedo escribir y cuando estoy enfrente de la computadora se me van las ideas, también lo siento por los errores de ortografía, cuando escribo rápido me equivoco mucho, aparte fanfiction me borra palabras, las invitó a que lean mi otra historia necesito saber que opinan de ella

The amazing Edward Cullen

Besos

Salma BD


	8. Runaway

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Edward comenzó a acariciarme y hasta que sentí su aterciopelada mano en mi muslo descubierto reaccione, me puse de pie de inmediato y me dirigí corriendo a la puerta.

Antes que pudiera llegar siquiera a la puerta me alcanzo y me hizo encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo y me susurro al oído:

-Tenemos mucho trabajo señorita Swan-

No supe que hacer por lo que decidí hacerle caso. Estaba segura que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona lo habría golpeado, renunciado y demandado pero con el ni siquiera lo pensé. Yo no era de las personas que con tal de lograr lo que quería seducía a los hombres, menos dejaba que me trataran como un objeto sexual, pero con el era diferente. Ese día fue mucho peor por dos cosas, una: tenia el sueño acumulado y dos: sentía el ambiente mas tenso de lo usual. Mr. Sexy no menciono el beso ni se me insinuó en todo el día pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, y no solo por que me había encantado y quería repetirlo aunque eso era algo que jamas admitiría en voz alta, tenia que dejar las cosas en claro, dejarle saber que yo no seria su amante. Eran las 10 pm y estábamos terminando los últimos detalles y yo no sabia como comenzar la conversación, tampoco era como si fuera experta en reclamare a mi jefe por besarme.

POV EDWARD

-Que demonios te pasa Edward?- me reprendí mentalmente cuando vi a la inocente niña correr hacia la puerta, no podía dejar que se fuera por lo que me levante y cuando llegue a donde estaba la apoye en la pared.-piensa algo rápido- Mire su rostro y estaba asustada o avergonzada, tenia las mejillas de un bonito y natural color carmesí.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo señorita Swan-Fue lo único que dije

Me pude percatar de su debate entre irse y quedarse pero al final me obedeció. Al final del día sentía un peso en mi consciencia enorme y es que la chica cada vez que me acercaba temblaba por eso decidí guardar las distancias. Ella me volvía loco a pesar de ser menor que yo, algo me atraía, tal vez su extraña apariencia tierna y al mismo tiempo sexy, no era para nada parecida a cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiera salido. Antes de irnos de manera tímida me dijo:

-Sr. Cullen, creo que tenemos que hablar- Genial, pensé no sabia que me diría tal vez me tocaría ve a la misma gatita que sabe defenderse del día de su entrevista, no pude evitarlo y se me escapo una sonrisa al recordar.

-Yo no lo encuentro gracioso, señor Cullen- me reprendió, comenzaba a verse enojada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo me puse serio.

-No tiene que decir nada señorita Swan, no fue nada-

POV Bella

No se porque esperaba una disculpa de su parte ya me había demostrado de muchísimas formas que no era un caballero. Hasta que estuve en mi casa, acostada me di cuenta que lo que en realidad me dolió fue el echo de que dijera "No fue nada" cuando para mi había sido mucho, por mas poca experiencia que tuviera sabia que ese beso era el mejor que tendría en toda mi vida, o tal vez solo exageraba trate de convencerme. Lo malo es que no sabia como lo volvería a ver a la cara y lo bueno era que al estar encargada del archivo y haber terminado lo de las demandas seria mínimo el trato que tendría con el.

* * *

kikaly: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, no sabes cuanto me alegra

Cullen-21-gladys: gracias por tu comentario y bueno pues eddie es eddie x)

pimosa2407: haha si Edward es un sinvergüenza

yisicullen25: me recordaste a mi cuando pensé en lo del beso, era como "tienen que estar solos por que si alguien los ve pensaran que bella es una.. (tu sabes que)"

Habrá mas POV Edward y de aquí en y bueno en el siguiente capitulo les tocara conocerse mutuamente

Gracias por leer, los reviews en este capitulo son gratis aprovechen y dejen sus comentarios.

Salma BD


	9. I belong with you

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

No se porque esperaba una disculpa de su parte ya me había demostrado de muchísimas formas que no era un caballero. Hasta que estuve en mi casa, acostada me di cuenta que lo que en realidad me dolió fue el echo de que dijera "No fue nada" cuando para mi había sido mucho, por mas poca experiencia que tuviera sabia que ese beso era el mejor que tendría en toda mi vida, o tal vez solo exageraba trate de convencerme. Lo malo es que no sabia como lo volvería a ver a la cara y lo bueno era que al estar encargada del archivo y haber terminado lo de las demandas seria mínimo el trato que tendría con el.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, yo me quedaba en el archivo sin mucho que hacer y con visitas espontáneas, pensé que al fin había superado todo cuando el miércoles, al llegar a la oficina, Rosalie me aviso que el señor Cullen quería hablar conmigo, de inmediato me puse nerviosa al imaginarme que podría volver a suceder lo de la otra vez y al mismo tiempo me ilusione, todas las noches desde ese beso había soñado con repetirlo. Cuando me encontraba en su oficina sentía que las manos me suban, mi jefe estaba recargado en su escritorio frente a mi en una pose demasiado sexy para mi salud y viéndome la piel de las piernas que quedaban sin ser cubiertas por mi falda. Comenzó a hablar:

POV Edward

-La he citado para hablar de un asunto importante- le dije, eso y para verla, pensé recorriendo sus piernas con la mirada

-La señorita Rosalie se ausentara por varío tiempo y eh pensado en que usted sería una estupenda sustituta-Continué, pude ver en su rostro que le costaba creerme pero ni yo sabía por que me había tomado tantas molestias, yo solía manipular todo de manera que siempre lograba lo que quería y esta no había sido la excepción, la necesitaba a ella ve que ella dudaba insistí:

-Así podrá salir del insignificante puesto de archivadora- la rete, por lo poco que había visto sabia que era orgullosa.

Pov Bella

Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero al ver el asomo de sonrisa en su rostro, me reprimí, eso era lo que el esperaba.

-Me párese perfecto, señor Cullen, pero tengo dos preguntas, cuando tengo que empezar? y cuando volverá Rosalie?-

-Mañana mismo y la señorita Hale volverá cuando yo lo dese- "Estúpido" pensé

-Si eso es todo, me retiro- le dije y me puse de pie

-Eso no es todo Swan, vaya por un café, del mismo lugar que el del domingo- me quede paralizada, no esperaba ese comentario

-Retírese- me dijo después de que se puso de pie y se sentó en su silla.

"ESTÚPIDO" volví a decir cuando salí.

Cuando regresaba a la oficina con el café trataba de controlar la sonrisa malévola que tenia en el rostro, después de practicar mi cara inocente en el camino, cuando entre a la oficina me veía normal. El señor arrogante se encontraba tecleando en su computador cuando deje su café en el escritorio.

-No toco la puerta Swan- me reprendió aun con la vista en la pantalla, lo ignore y camine hacia la puerta.

POV Edward

-Que es esta mi$%&?- el café sabia horrendo, nada comparado con el de la vez pasada. Ella se volteo y pude ver la picardia en su cara.

-Es su café señor

-Esto no se parece en nada al del otro-le dije enojado

-No tengo idea de porque, lo pedí igual- trato de verse inocente

"-Entonces el sabor se lo daba tus labios- me acerque a ella y la bese"- Reprimí las ganas de hacer lo que acababa de imaginarme y enfadado le dije:

-Dos faltas y aun no es mi secretaria señorita Swan, tenga cuidado-

-Lo tendré- escuche que contesto ella en voz baja cuando se dio la vuelta.

Pov Bella

Habían pasado los días y ya tenia una semana trabajando con Mr. sexy. En el trabajo me iba mejor de lo que pudiera imaginarme teniendo de jefe a Cullen, pero en la escuela tenia ciertos problemas con una maestra, sin contar que ya no salí con mis amigas. Entre el trabajo y la escuela me tenían agorada y sin ánimos de nada. Al subir de puesto había aumentado mi paga pero también mi trabajo. Para desestresarme había ido un par de veces de compras pero no había funcionado del todo bien ya que en el probador me preguntaba: "esto le gustara a Cullen" cosa que me ponía nerviosa ya que yo nunca me vestía para impresionar a alguien, siempre usaba con lo que me sentía bonita y cómoda. En el colegio la maestra de la especialidad se molestaba conmigo por que llegaba tarde, aunque yo tenia permiso del director, este sabia mi situación y me apoyaba en lo que podía, pero la maestra me seguía poniendo amonestaciones y cuando en un examen saque 10 sin llegar temprano a clases insinuó que yo había echo trampa, cosa que era una mentira, yo siempre estudiaba en casa, pero eso la profesora nunca lo entendió por lo que me tenia que cuidar de todo lo que hacia y decía para que ella no aprovechar y me perjudicara.

Esta semana como secretaria había sido muy difícil, no tanto por Mr. sexy, no se había echo realidad ninguno de mis sueños y el no volvió a besarme, pero había tenido mucho trabajo. Me estaba acostumbrando a su manera de trabajar, en la mañana me decía todo lo que quería que hiciera y era muy callado, nunca trataba de hacerme conversación pero a veces cuando trabajábamos juntos lo encontraba mirándome y cuando el se percataba no bajaba la mirada, yo solo miraba al suelo avergonzada y el fingía que no pasaba nada, casi no salia, todos venían a verlo a su oficina, incluso había conocido a sus padres, personas muy amables y educadas, nada que ver a Mr. arrogante, ademas de guapas en eso si se parecían a el, Carlise era alto y rubio, con ojos azules y era muy joven al igual que su esposa Esme, ella era mas baja de su esposo pero seguía siendo mas alta que yo, de pelo color caramelo y ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Edward.

* * *

Esto es lo mas largo que me salio el capitulo, PERDÓN pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir biblias x).

Gracias por su apoyo, Elyy Pocoyoo, pimosa2407, Angeles MC, NANAko, TwilightIceDancer y los Anonimus :)

Pao.23, no sabría decirte, soy una alma libre y no me gusta estar presionada, subo capítulos cuando en la escuela tengo horas libres o las maestros me aburren y me pongo a escribir ya en mi casa los trato de corregir (aunque a veces se me pasan algunas faltas de ortografía)

yisicullen25, gracias por leer y que bueno que preguntas, no encontraba la manera de explicarlo en la historia, EDWARD TIENE 24 AÑOS, no es muy viejo pero es 6 años mayor a Bella(18).

Yhhfhuj, que bueno que te gusta, de verdad me alegra y te prometo que tratare de hacerlos mas largos.

lilian de Cullen, muchas, muchas Gracias :)

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, sus comentarios alivian mi alma (ok no .-. demasiado cursi)

Nos leemos

Salma BD ( la buena :D)


	10. Adelanto

-Señor Cullen!- acababa de leerles un documento en el cual nos habíamos pasado la mitad del día elaborando, como era costumbre todo el tiempo que estuve con el me puse nerviosa, ahora eran las 10 de la noche y mañana tenía clases y no había tenido tiempo de hacer mi tarea por lo que me urgía irme.

-Señor Cullen- le volví a repetir, él me veía a los ojos pero no contestaba.

-Recoja sus cosas, Swan, vamos a cenar

-Que?- No pude evitar alzar mi tono de voz

-Lo que ha oído, conozco un buen restaurante cerca de aquí- como era habitual en él no me dijo: que le parece? o por favor por lo que no me pude negar. Se puso de pie y tomó mi saco, camino hacia mi y se colocó detrás para ayudarme a ponérmelo, no pude evitar aspirar su aroma cuando estuvo cerca de mi. El elevador fue un infierno, íbamos totalmente solos y en silencio. Cuando salimos del edificio le pregunte:

-Iremos en su auto?- el solo me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro tras él.

* * *

Es un pequeño adelanto, perdón por los días sin actualizar, ayer salí con mis amigos a ver una película se llama hermosas criaturas, cuando oí hablar de ella decidí leer el libro y me encanto, aunque en la película cambian muchísimas cosas del libro pero de verdad se las recomiendo, ahora leeré Cazadores de sombras para después ver la película :3, vi el trailer y me gusto mañana subiré capitulo como a las 7:00.


	11. Begin again

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

-Señor Cullen!- acababa de leerles un documento en el cual nos habíamos pasado la mitad del día elaborando, como era costumbre todo el tiempo que estuve con el me puse nerviosa, ahora eran las 10 de la noche y mañana tenía clases y no había tenido tiempo de hacer mi tarea por lo que me urgía irme.

-Señor Cullen- le volví a repetir, él me veía a los ojos pero no contestaba.

-Recoja sus cosas, Swan, vamos a cenar

-Que?- No pude evitar alzar mi tono de voz

-Lo que ha oído, conozco un buen restaurante cerca de aquí- como era habitual en él no me dijo: que le parece? o por favor por lo que no me pude negar. Se puso de pie y tomó mi saco, camino hacia mi y se colocó detrás para ayudarme a ponérmelo, no pude evitar aspirar su aroma cuando estuvo cerca de mi. El elevador fue un infierno, íbamos totalmente solos y en silencio. Cuando salimos del edificio le pregunte:

-Iremos en su auto?- el solo me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro tras él.

-Hacia donde vamos Sr?

-Deja de llamarme señor!, la próxima vez que lo hagas te callare con...- dejo la frase inconclusa y lo primero que me imagine fue "con un beso" y por la sonrisa pervertida que me dio me di cuenta de que no estaba tan perdida.

Trague y volví a preguntar, tentada en volverlo a llamar señor Cullen- A donde vamos Edward?- caminábamos rápidamente él caminaba rápido yo solo me dejaba guiar, tratando de mantenerla el ritmo, cosa difícil con los tacones y que él diera grandes zancadas, tampoco ayudaba.

-Vamos a un restaurante que esta en la siguiente cuadra, caminar un poco no nos hará daño-contesto

Habíamos llegando a la esquina de la calle, podía ver el lugar al que se refería pero nos toco el semáforo en verde y tuvimos que esperar a que cambiara.

-Termino de leer el libro?- me pregunto cuando aun estábamos detenidos, desconcertada lo mire, nunca pensé que Mr. sexy recordara cosas tan insignificantes como lo del libro.

-Si- le dije mirándolo fijamente, entonces el me jalo y seguimos caminando, sin que me hubiera dado cuenta el semáforo había cambiado.

-Esos son libros basura, deberías leer otros autores, la literatura del renacimiento es excelente-

Para entonces ya nos encontrábamos en el interior, el lugar era hermoso, grande con mesas de caoba y luces al rededor del lugar, había una melodía lenta de fondo y las paredes eran de cristal. Nos guiaron a una mesa y Edward recorrió la silla para mi, me quede sorprendida y me senté no sin antes pronunciar un "Gracias".

-Que sean libros nuevos no quiere decir que sean malos- le conteste

-Enserio?, de que trata- me pregunto incrédulo, dude, sin duda se reiría de mi.

- Ángeles

-ángeles?- debería haberme ofendido por su tono, pero no lo hice.

-Si, ángeles caídos y sus descendientes

-o vamos Isabella no me diga que cree en esas cosas

-Bella, llámeme Bella, y por si no lo sabia los ángeles si existen- le respondí, echando la cabeza hacia tras tiro una carcajada, fue la cosa mas hermosa que vi, se veía mucho mas joven sonriendo y me contagio.

-Bueno si tanto le gustan los clásicos debería haber leído la biblia, allí menciona a los ángeles- El no respondió y me regalo una sonrisa ladeada, una arrogante como solo el sabia, pero no me contesto nada.

La camarera llego con las cartas y pedimos en un silencio cómodo, me di cuenta que por primera vez en su presencia no estaba temblando, pero eso si, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Parecía que el ya había dado el tema por zanjado pero yo sentí la necesidad de aclararle.

-Siempre he amado la simple idea del amor, imposible, peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo amor, de los que pueden vencer todo, por eso amo esos libros, ademas estoy segura que también había personas que llamaban basura a los textos de el romanticismo o el siglo de las luces.

-Te comprendo, mas no te apoyo, pero espero que en la música seas mejor, banda favorita?- No pude evitar reírme, el me vio como si fuera algo fascinante, Edward se estaba comportando diferente, y así me gustaba, mucho mas de lo habitual.

-Marron 5- le respondí de inmediato

-Niña tampoco sabes de música- me dijo con una mueca -los beatles son los mejores-

-Dijiste mi favorita!- le recordé -ademas no es mi culpa que seas un viejo que le de miedo la música movida-

Los dos reímos. A decir verdad casi no comí, nos pasamos la velada peleando sobre la música nueva y la vieja, ninguno gano. Cuando terminamos insistió en llevarme a casa, por mas que trate de negarme no me dejo opción. En el camino me puse tensa de nuevo, pero al parecer Edward estaba a gusto.

-Puedo encender la radio- pregunte

-Adelante- me dijo

La sintonice en mi estación favorita

-A NO- protesto Edward, en la radio sonada Begin again de Taylor Swift

-Por favor- le dije deteniendo su mano que planeaba cambiar de estación.

Parecíamos mejores amigos de toda la vida, en vez de jefe y empleada.

-Puaj, Taylor Swift no, me decepcionas Bella- yo reí por su cara

-Vamos, no puedes negar que es buena- y hice algo que solo hacia con mis amigos, comencé a cantar:

-And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did- el me miro fijamente y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, la canción termino y yo le pregunte, no queriendo que ese momento terminara:

-Quieres pasar?- le dije nerviosa, vi sus ojos brillar y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-por supuesto- y mi corazón volvió a latir.

* * *

Espero que lo consideren largo. El anterior era solo una parte de este. No tenia ganas de dormir aun y por eso me puse a escribir, como podrán ver ya hay mas Edward-Bella y de aquí en adelante así sugiera.

yisicullen25: si el amor no tiene edad :), gracias por tus comentarios

Mil gracias yisicullen25 pimosa2407, lilian de cullen, Yhhfhuj

Sigan comentando, sus reviews me hacen feliz.

Salma BD


	12. Soul sister

.:LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, algunas situaciones son basadas en otros libros al igual que la mayoría de los personajes:.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Me encontraba en clase, debería de estar leyendo pero me estaba quedando dormida. Comencé a tener un flashback de la noche pasada: Después de abrí el departamento encendí las luces y me hice a un lado para dejar pasar a Edward, se colocó en el centro de mi pequeña salita y comenzó a observar todo detenidamente, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color dorado, con papel tapiz en la parte superior, con flores estilo vintage, a él pareció gustarle por que sonrió y se acerco a las fotografías familiares que tenía.  
-quiere una taza de café?- le pregunte señalando la cocina  
-me estás tentado isabella- me dijo amenazante mientras caminaba hacia mi -lo siento- le dije, aún que no sabía sí se refería a que le había hablado de usted o al recuerdo del café.  
-un café estára bien- se acerco más y me beso, lento y cuando intentaba llevar mis manos a su nuca un ruido nos interrumpió, con el corazón latiendome a mil por hora, me separe de él y recogí mis llaves, que hasta ahora había tenido en la mano.  
- iré por el café- le dije y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude. casi me quemó dos veces, cosa que no era rara en, mi pero es que no había dejado de pensar en el beso, tal vez el señor Cullen pensaba que lo había invitado a pasar por algo más, tendría que dejárselo en claro, pensé nerviosa cuando caminaba con el café, cuando llegué, él estaba sentado en uno de mis sillones viendo los documentos que estaban sobre la mesita central.  
-que es esto? preguntó cuando me vio llegar

-mi tarea- le contesté cuando le entregue el café. Me había imaginado a Edward en mi departamento, pero nunca ayudándome a responder las preguntas de mi tarea, al parecer el ya no recordaba nuestro encuentro y sí lo hizo no lo mencionó. Ya habíamos terminado cuando escuché un celular sonar, él rápidamente contesto extrañado, tal vez era su novia pensé y de inmediato deseche la idea ya que nunca lo oí hablar de alguna novia, por eso y por que me resultaba dolorosa,

-lo siento tengo que irme- me dijo después de colgar

-algún problema?-pregunte

-algo así

-muchísimas gracias por todo, Edward- lo despedí cuando estuvimos en la entrada del edificio, él sólo sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente para después marchars. Y desde entonces hasta ahora no había dejado de pensar en él.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando me di cuenta que alguien había entrado al salón, era él!, se acerco a miss Saly y le dijo algo, ella se volvió hacia mi, y con evidente enfado me llamó:

-tomé sus cosas, señorita, se retira- me informó, perpleja mire a Edward pero obedecí, cuando llegué a su lado me sentí más pequeña de lo normal, sin tacones tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Cuando caminábamos por el pasillo pregunte

-señ... Edward que sucede

-no supe en quién más pensar- me respondió

-de que hablas?

-vamos a elegir el regalo de mi hermana, cumple años dentro de poco y no se que regalarle

-me sacaste de la escuela sólo por eso?'- le reclame, él sólo se escogió de hombros

-te estabas durmiendo

-claro que no-

Llegamos al auto y yo sentí la mirada de todos en nosotros, la de las chicas en Edward y los Hombres en su lujoso auto, No sabía a donde nos dirigimos, en el auto, después de ponernos los cinturones, él encendió la radio, que se encontraba en la misma estación de anoche, reconocí la canción de

Esa canción te agrada?- pregunte, el río y me dijo:

-no está mal-

Está vez no cante. Cuando llegamos, vi el local, era una joyería exclusiva, no quería entra, mi uniforme no encaja para nada con los elegantes trajes de las encargadas.

-Señor Cullen!- escuche que una mujer lo llamaba, cuando la vi casi me dio un infarto, era hermosa, rubia, alta y con un hermoso cuerpo, un hermoso vestido verde y la cara perfectamente maquillada, a diferencia de la mía, que apenas tenía un poco de brillo labial

-Señorita Denali- dijo Edward quitando las manos, que ella había puesto en su cuello al abrazarlo

-Que agradable sorpresa- le dijo coqueteando, él la miraba impaciente.

-Te presentó a mi novia, Isabella- las dos nos quedamos sorprendidas y tuve que reprimir las ganas de darme la vuelta para ver sí era a alguien más

-Un placer- me dijo ya sin ser tan efusiva.

Vimos muchísimas cosas, desde anillos, artes, brazaletes etc, con la atenta y molesta mirada de Tanya. Me parecía ridículo que Edward me trajera a elegir algo para alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Elegimos un brazalete de oro blanco, con piedras, que parecía que se enrolla en la muñeca, era muy bonito. Cuando nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el auto le dije riendo:

-Así que me sacaste de la escuela para evitar a una empalagosa enamorada

-Claro que no- me respondió frunciendo el ceño

-además estoy seguro que ya sabes más que tú maestra

-a donde vamos?- pregunte

-a trabajar- me respondió

-pero todavía no empieza mi turno- él me miro por unos segundos y me dijo:

-me la debes por rescatarte de la bruja de tu profesora- lo mire sorprendida

-Entonces gracias, príncipe azul.

* * *

Se suponía que hoy no publicaría ya que lo hice ayer pero quise hacer la buena acción del día.

En el capitulo anterior escribí: Marron pero es Maroon.

Gracias yisicullen25 por tus comentarios, enserio me encantan.

Y las demás que les paso, iban muy bien con los comentarios.

Las amo :3

Salma BD


	13. Heart Attack

-a donde vamos?- pregunte

-a trabajar- me respondió

-pero todavía no empieza mi turno- él me miro por unos segundos y me dijo:

-me la debes por rescatarte de la bruja de tu profesora- lo mire sorprendida

-Entonces gracias, príncipe azul- me guiño el ojo y sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir, me sonroje y baje la mirada a mis manos de que estaban unidas, en mi regazo, entonces me percate de mi vestuario.

-Edward , te agradecería muchísimo si antes pasamos por mi apartamento.

-Por que?- me pregunto despegando un momento los ojos de la calle para mirarme, aunque al parecer aun no notaba que seguía usando mi uniforme.

-Bueno, no creo que este atuendo sea el mas adecuando- le dije con la mirada aun en mis sentí repentinamente incomoda, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta por que, el tenia su vista fija en mis piernas. Aclare mi garganta y Edward me vio a los ojos.

-Por favor?- le rogué.

-Tengo una mejor idea

-Cual?

-Iremos a comprar lo que necesites y aprovecharemos para que Kate te mida

-Que?, no, tengo suficiente ropa en mi casa, gracias, ademas quien es Kate? y para que me tiene que medir?-

-Iremos, y Kate es la hermana de Tanya, es modista y sera la encargada de hacerte el vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice-

-Hermana de Tanya, no gracias paso- dije al recordar las frías miradas de la rubia

-Ademas yo ni siquiera fui invitada a la fiesta de tu hermana- continué

-Claro que sí estas invitada, serás mi pareja y lo que compramos hoy será un regalo de mi parte- lo mire con la boca abierta, él me sonrió sabía que había ganado, enfadada mire hacia afuera. Cuando salí de mi casa había pensado que ya nadie nunca tendría que comprarme mis cosas, eso lo haría yo misma. Cuando pasamos enfrente de Macy's le dije a Edward que parar:

-aquí comprare la ropa, no tardare- le dije cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento

-de ninguna manera yo iré contigo

-Edward de verdad, no tardare nada- pero el no me hizo caso y se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta. Me bajé con cuidado para que la falda no se subiera y mostrará más de lo debido. Me tendió la mano y cuando salí del auto no la soltó y nos dirigimos hacia el elevador, en el cual también se encontraban una ancianita, que al ver nuestras manos unidas nos sonrió Edward le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora, yo como de costumbre me sonroje. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso , solté su mano y me dirigí hacia la sección de las cosas mas formales, tome un pantalón y una blusa corte militar, roja, de mi talla y busque a Edward con la mirad, venia hacia mi y tenia una bonita falda tubo azul marino en la mano, todas las mujeres lo estaban viendo, pero a el parecía no importarle.

-Me gusta la blusa, creo que iría perfecta con la falda- tome la falda en te mis manos y negué

-Es demasiado corta

-Señor, aquí están los zapatos- dijo una empleada de la tienda, claramente coqueteando con él, pero como siempre él parecía no importarle, al verme frunció el ceño. Edward los tomo y me los paso.

-Ve a cambiarte

-Edward, enserio, la falda no me gusta

-Por que no?-pregunto

-Es muy corta- le dije apenada

-Se te vera estupenda, ve a cambiarte-

Cuando me vi en el espejo lo confirme, la falda era mucho mas corta de lo que me gustaba usarla, me llegaba a mitad del muslo, pero no me veía mal, los zapatos eran hermosos, aunque muy altos, preferí no quejarme mas y salí. Edward ya había pagado, al verme sonrió y me recorrió con la mirada, me tomo de la mano y salimos.

Cuando aparcamos frente a la boutique agradecí que primero hubiéramos ido a comprar la ropa, era muy elegante, con granes ventanales que exponían unos hermosos vestidos de fiesta.

-Edward!- saludo una mujer con entusiasmo, de inmediato me di cuenta que era Kate, se parecía a Tanya, era igual de rubia y alta, tenia un hermoso vestido naranja que le sentaba fabuloso

-Kate- saludo él, mucho mas alegre que con la otra hermana.

-Ella debe de ser la señorita Swan- dijo dirigiéndose a mi, al instante me cayo bien, y no solo por que no se le insinuara a Edward, sino por que su sonrisa eran franca.

Me midieron tres personas, un las piernas, otra los brazos etc, mientas que Edward le decía a Kate como quiera que fuera el vestido, Kate le daba sugerencias pero el las desechaba, como en todo lo demás tenia muy claro lo que quería, pensé en reclamar pero me mordí la lengua, después de todo él lo pagaría.

Cuando terminaron, nos despedimos de Kate quien no dijo que el vestido lo tendría dentro de una semana y nos dirigimos a el auto ya era tarde, Edward me pregunto si tenia hambre y no pude negarlo, nos dirigimos a un restaurante que, según él era muy bueno.

La comida fue amena, Edward me contó que Kate era una buena amiga, y que habían estado juntos en la escuela, eso me dio algo de celos pero los reprimí también me contó que gracias a ella conoció a Tanya y a Irina, su otra hermana, y que desde entonces Tanya había desarrollado un interés por él, también me dijo que iríamos juntos a recoger el íbamos de camino al trabajo estaba mas que cansada, él lo noto inmediatamente y me dijo que seria mejor que me llevar a llegar me gire hacia él y apenada le dije:

-Muchísimas gracias por todo Edward, ni siquiera fuimos a trabajar, lo siento

-No te preocupes, después me lo cobrare- me sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, tome las bolas con mi uniforme, salí y ente al edificio aun con la sonrisa.

Gracias por sus comentarios, siento el haberme tardado, son la 1:17 de la madrugada pero como mañana es día libre en México no tendré clases, espero poder publicar otro mas tarde.

Por más tiempo que pase nunca voy a dejar de emocionarme al ver una película de crepúsculo, por más años que pasen siempre voy a gritar cuando pongan una canción de la saga en la radio y aunque piensen que estoy loca jamás me va a importar por que amo a está saga con todo mi corazón y por que me entiende mejor que mi propia familia, incluso que mis amigos, pensé compartirlo con mis amigos en facebook pero ellos no hubieran entendido, estoy segura que ustedes, sí las amo, muchísimas gracias por todo.


	14. IMPORTANTE

HI!

Siento mucho no haber publicado nuevo capitulo pero es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, gracias a Dios voy a tener una semanita de vacaciones, ahorita tengo tarea pero tratare de terminarla rápido, gracias por sus reviews, me encantan!, también a las personas que marcan como favorita y siguen la novela sin comentar, antes hacia lo mismo. Ya llegamos a los 40 comentarios y no saben como me emociona que les guste, por eso eh decidido hacer un" maratón" la cosa sera así:

-Ustedes comentan y por cada dos comentarios yo subiré un capitulo.

la promoción :P termina a las 10:00

entre mas rápido comenten, mas rápido subiré los capitulos.

De verdad espero que esto funcione, y por lo que mas quieran comenten!, a mi también me encanta leerlas a ustedes

Mil gracias a lilian de Cullen(lo siento si casi te ahogasx)), TwilightIceDancer, yisicullen25, Yhhfhuj, pimosa2407 de las cuales siempre recibo comentarios y a kikaly, Pao.23 que bueno que les guste!.


	15. Red

-No te preocupes, después me lo cobrare- me sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, tome las bolas con mi uniforme, salí y ente al edificio aun con la sonrisa.

Me encontraba en la cocina de el área ejecutiva, preparando cafe para Edward y Emmett los cuales estaban reunidos en el despacho del primero. Había estado conversando tranquilamente, a falta de trabajo, con Edward sobre los modos mas educados de dejarle claro a Tanya que no estaba interesado en ella:

- Solo dile, de manera respetuosa, que deseas tener una relación, aparte de la de amistad, con ella- le comente, el bufo

-Como si no lo hubiera intentado antes, Alice dice que la mande al demonio

-Jaja, creo que tu hermana me caerá bien, pero después de lo que le dijiste dudo que ella se te vuelva a insinuar- le recordé poniéndome roja al recordar lo sorprendida que me había sentido.

-De que hablas?- a pesar de que su cara decía lo contrario vi un destello perverso en sus ojos, por supuesto que se sabia a lo que me refería.

-El día que fuimos a buscar el regalo de Alice, le dijiste que era tu novia- el fingió haberlo recordado de pronto

-Una jugada que se me ocurrió al instante

-Dudo que alguna de tus jugadas las hagas "al instante"- el me sonrió orgulloso

-Que bien me conoce señorita Swan- me contesto mas serio, como si por algún motivo le molestara el echo de que conociera sus tácticas. Pero era verdad, en el poco tiempo que teníamos se había convertido en, por así decirlo, mi mejor amigo, aun lo podía creer, del tipo arrogante, frió y sexy se había convertido en un hombre divertido, amable y sexy, aunque los escalofríos y el nerviosismo que me producía estar cerca de el seguía siendo el mismo que el primer día. No me había vuelto a besar y para ser sinceros me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera, pero eso no lo hacen los amigos, al demonio!, los jefes y empleados tampoco se hacen amigos.

-Te molesto?- me pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación

-que cosa?

-Que le dijera que eramos novios

-Importa- trate de evadirlo, era capaz de terminar diciéndole que lo único que me molestaba es que no era verdad

-Si, es lo que le eh dicho a mi familia

-QUE?!- no pude evitar ponerme de pie por la sorpresa, Edward que estaba detrás de su escritorio frente a mi, también se levanto y se acerco con su habitual caminar que me volvía loca

-Entonces si te molesta?- volvió a preguntar, lo mire a los ojos con la boca abierta

-Por supuesto que me molesta!- le espeté

-Por que?- me susurro cuando estuvo frente a mi, vaya pregunta, ni yo sabia la respuesta.

-Pues..., por que ni siquiera me lo consultaste...

-Me tengo que arrodillar?- me interrumpió

-No!, no te tienes que arrodillar...- comencé a decirle molesta

-Que bien, no pensaba hacerlo- lo mire, ahora estaba furiosa

-Quien demonios te crees para venir y ponerme de cabeza, me confundes!, cuando te conocí eras tan arrogante, actuabas como si fuera tan insignificante que no merecía ni un buenos días, cada vez que te debas la vuelta te maldecía y de la nada empezaste a notarme, te ganaste mi confianza, te considere un amigo, no sabes cuanto me desconcertaron tus besos, de echo lo siguen haciendo, no me pedías permiso, o mínimo me advertías, nada, lo hiciste cuanto te dio tu gana, sin que yo te importara, y lo peor de todo es que después no los mencionabas, como si nada hubiera pasado... no eres bueno para mi salud mental-

-Te voy a besar-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera junto sus labios con los míos, me resistí, aunque sin mucha convicción, pero el me tomo la cabeza ente las manos y me acerco mas a él, el sabor de sus labios me volvía loca, a menta y chocolate, no pude hacer mas y me deje llevar. Mientas yo disfrutaba de su boca él nos giro, sentí el escritorio detrás de mi, Edward me tomo de las piernas y me subió, el contacto de sus manos me produjo escalofríos a pesar de la tela de mi pantalón.

-Si alguien tiene que reclamar soy yo, tu quien te crees para cambiarme- Estaba mareada con por el beso y sus palabras solo me hicieron empeorar.

-Entonces, que te parece si les decimos a todos que somos novios?- pregunto, al instante me di cuenta que eso era lo mas que obtendría de el señor Cullen, para él, eso era una declaración, para mi era un golpe en el corazón al darme cuenta de que con él no tendría todo lo que había soñado, una confesorio de amor llena de sentimientos con flores, cenas románticas, chocolates, peluches etc. Con el todo se limitaba a un deseo mutuo y por mi parte algo mas. Edward comenzaba a acercarse para besarme de nuevo cuando puse mis manos en su pecho, lo aleje y me levante sin dejar de mirarlo a los hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban curiosos.

-No, Edward, yo...- El me observaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando me sobresalte al escuchar la puerta abrirse, era Emmett el que acababa de entrar con una carpeta en la mano.

-Maldita se Emmett, no sabes tocar la puerta!?- le dijo, no lo había escuchado decir malas palabras por lo que temblé, se veía muy molesto

-Interrumpí algo?-pregunto, nada extrañado con el comportamiento agresivo de Edward.

-No-dije al tiempo que Edward gruñía un -SI-

-Lo lamento pero necesito hablar contigo Edward- dijo divertido por nuestras respuestas.

-Con permiso- dije y camine hacia lo puerta, Emmett me abrió mas la puerta educadamente.

-Ven aquí Isabella- dijo Edward mas molesto, me di la vuelta pero no regrese

-Es enrecio hermano- comenzó a decir Emmett -Si no fuera tan importante no estaría aquí- me di la vuelta y antes de cerrar la puerta Emmett me pido que le trajera café.

Mientras lo preparaba estuve a punto de llorar, como había sido tan estúpida para decirle que no a Mr. Sexy!?, estaba pensando en como solucionar lo que había dicho, pensé en ser yo la que se arrodillara y suplicarle que fuera mi novio, cuando me di cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando, antes de conocerlo a él jamas le hubiera rogado a nadie eso, pero como siempre él cambiaba mi forma de pensar e incluso de comportarme, con otro jamas me hubiera dejado besar y tampoco hacerme su amiga como había sucedido con él. Cuando termine de hacer los cafés me temblaban las piernas, había decidido mantener el dudoso no que le había dado, estaba preparada para todo, incluso si me despedía o eso pensaba hasta antes de entrar de nuevo en la oficina. Emmett estaba sentado frente a Edward tenían un montón de documentos en el escritorio, cuando entre Emmett me sonrió, en cambio Edward me miraba como si quisiera matarme, había herido su orgullo masculino.

* * *

Creo que fue largo, dejen comentarios, las quiero!

Salma BD


	16. Hot and Cold

Emmett estaba sentado frente a Edward tenían un montón de documentos en el escritorio, cuando entre Emmett me sonrió, en cambio Edward me miraba como si quisiera matarme, había herido su orgullo masculino.

-Bien por ti Bella!- pensé irónicamente -acabas de echar todo a perder!-

En el fondo yo debía de saber que algo así pasaría, los placeres violentos terminan en finales violentos, pero... ni siquiera había aprovechado al máximo esos placeres. Mi relación con el señor Cullen se había convertido en una montaña rusa en el poco tiempo que teníamos de conocernos, de -5 en las primeras semanas de conocernos hasta 10 cuando nos hicimos mejores amigos y esporadicamente 100 cada que me besaba, ahora estábamos como en el -70 por mis estupideces, -no son estupideces- me corregí, esto es lo que una persona sensata haría aun que después de conocer a Edward era todo menos sensata. No quise estar allí mas tiempo y me dirigí a la puerta cuando Edward hablo mas que enojado.

-A donde va señorita, tendrá tiempo para pintarse las uñas después, ahora necesito que llame a una junta urgente- su teléfono sonó cuando había terminado y nos hizo señas a mi y a Emmett para que saliéramos. Emmett me dejo pasar primero y cuando cerro la puerta tras él le pregunte:

-Que sucede?

-Un problema con James- de inmediato recordé el nombre, en contra de el eran la denuncias que Edward y yo habíamos preparado cuando recién había comenzado a trabajar con él, cuando las cosas estaban mejor que ahora.

-Que paso?- insistí

-Habíamos puesto una demanda en su contra por incumplimiento de contrato pero el muy maldito huyo

-Y que harán ahora?- tenia mucha curiosidad

-Para eso es la junta

-al parecer a ti no te preocupa mucho- le comente

- algo se le ocurrirá a Edward- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Escuchamos un estruendo dentro de la oficina, como si hubieran golpeado algo.

-Entonces por eso esta de mal humor- pensé en voz alta, aliviada, tal vez no me despediría, Emmett rió.

-Ah no, Edward estaba de mal humor desde antes que le diera la noticia, que le hiciste bella?, te pidió algo y le enseñaste la palabra "no"- me comento bromeando, yo solo me ruborice como siempre, había acertado. Al ver mi reacción rió a carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió y salio Edawrd, su estado de animo seguía igual.

-Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo!, hay mas cosas que hacer- ok, definitivamente estaba enojado, nunca me había gritado así.

No perdí mas tiempo y me dirigí a el escritorio, el que anteriormente era de Rosalie y comencé a llamar a los integrantes de la junta directiva, aun que Edward y su familia eran los dueños de la empresa, Emmett y un tal Jasper tenia un pequeño porcentaje de acciones, los demás eran solo consejeros, que dudo que Mr. sexy los necesitara. Fui a lo oficina de Edward a avisarle que había terminado, revise la estancia para ver que pudo haber sido el causante del ruido de hace rato, como no encontré nada roto o fuera de lugar lo deje pasar pero no vi a Edward por lo que me asome a la puerta del fondo, el cual era su baño. La puerta estaba abierta, él estaba allí, con las manos en el lavabo, cuando me acerque mas me di cuenta que estaba sangrando de una mano.

-Edward?!-

-No sabe tocar la puerta Swan- me reprendió si voltear a verme

-Estas herido- confirme como tonta

-No es nada- me acerque a el y tome la mano que sangraba, tenia cortadas en los nudillos, como cuando golpeas algo o alguien, aunque no es que yo fuera experta en cualquiera de las dos. Sentí su penetrante mirada sobre mi pero no le di importancia, termine de limpiar su mano y tome la toalla de secarse las manos y se la vende.

-Ya esta- dije cuando termine, no me dijo nada y salio a la oficina, vaya habíamos regresado a el Edward de las cavernas.

30 minutos después todos los integrantes de la directiva se encontraban en la sala de juntas, Emmett fue el encargado de informar el porque de la reunión y también leyó un informe detallado de el tipo mientras Edward, sentado en la cabecera movía su pluma y yo observaba y oía todo recargada en la pared frente a él.

El tal James era casado, con dos hijos uno de 8 años y el segundo de apenas 3, los cuales había dejado en la ciudad, no tenia mas familia, era profesionista y al parecer listo, aunque no lo suficiente para engañar a Cullen. Edward comenzó a hablar:

-El maldito se cree mas inteligente que nosotros, tenemos que obligarlo a regresar, que llegue directo a la cárcel, y para esto tenemos que darle un incentivo, Emmett encárgate de que su esposa sea la responsable de todo, que sea ella quien pague los daños, que te ayude Swan, es buena para eso- olvide el cumplido y dije:

-Estas bromeando verdad?

-Usted cree que estoy para bromas señorita Swan?- me respondió fijando su mirada en mi

-No puedes hacer eso, ella no tiene la culpa!- continué

-Claro que puedo, alguien se tiene que encargar de pagar

-No escuchaste que tiene hijos?, y ademas son pequeños!- me fui acercando hasta él mientras el se ponía de pie

-A los niños no los meteré a la cárcel- dijo como si nada, cárcel?, me decepciono.

-PERO SI ESA MUJER NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA!, NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- grite enfadada

-Baja la voz- me dijo en tono amenazante

-O QUE?, ME METERÁS A PRISIÓN?-

-FUERA- grito, y me costo un momento entender que les decía a los demás quienes veían la pelea sorprendidos, todos menos Emmett quien parecía divertido. Cuando se fueron todos no me sentí tan valiente.

* * *

Perdón por tardarme, es que se me borro la mitad :( y tuve que volver a escribirlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Salma BD


	17. What now

FUERA- grito, y me costo un momento entender que les decía a los demás quienes veían la pelea sorprendidos, todos menos Emmett quien parecía divertido. Cuando se fueron todos no me sentí tan valiente.

Se acerco mucho mas a mi y quedamos frente a frente. Trate de tranquilizarme, respire varias veces y tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz le pregunte:

-De verdad piensas hacer eso- èl no me respondió, solo siguió viéndome a los ojos.

Decidí usar mis "encantos", tal vez así lo convencería de que no enviara a esa mujer a la cárcel mis padres siempre me habían inculcado que había que ser justos y Edward no lo estaba mi mano en su pecho y tratando de usar un tono convincente le dije:

-Edward, por favor, no puedes cometer una injusticia, ya encontraras el modo de que ese tipo pague por lo que hizo-Èl entrecerró los ojos, como buscando algo en mi cara.

-Es la forma mas rápida- me contesto, actuando de ese modo parecía que no tenia sentimientos

-No, te lo suplico, no lo hagas

-Por que te interesa tanto?

-Porque no es correcto

-No te preocupes...-comenzó a decirme mientras se separaba de mi y iba hacia la puerta

-Ni a la mujer ni a sus hijos les pasara nada- me dedico una ultima mirada-suspire aliviada.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Al día siguiente en la escuela me fue horrible, me estaba muriendo de sueño , pero ese era el peor de los males, la maestra estaba aun mas enfadad conmigo desde que Edward se había presentado en la escuela y mis demás compañeros me miraban demasiado En el descanso hablando con Angela me contó que mas de la mitad de las alumnas me tenían envidia ya que pensaban que era mi novio, cuando me lo contó solté una risa nerviosa y cambie de tema. En la oficina no me fue mejor, Edward no me hablaba y casi no tenia trabajo por lo que estaba aburrida. Sonó el teléfono y conteste:

-Presidencia

-Con el señor Cullen- contesto una voz de mujer al otro lado del teléfono no pregunte el nombre y llama por el intercomunicador a Edward

-Señor Cullen tiene una llamada por la linea 1- en cuanto termine de decirlo me colgó se estaba comportando de una manera tan infantil

5 minutos después volvió a sonar:

-Presidencia

-Tu debes de ser Isabella- me comento la misma mujer

-Amm... si, así es, se le ofrece algo?

-Si, veras, soy la hermana de Edward y para variar mi hermano esta de muy mal humor y no me dejo decirle nada, pero tu te encargaras de hacerlo, dile que esta noche iré a su casa para poder conocerte en persona, dile que cocine y que me daré cuenta si compra la comida, bye Isabella nos vemos a las 8:00- y colgo, eso si que fue raro, habia dicho conocerme?, pues claro, como su hermano les había dicho a todo mundo que o era su novia, temblé al pensar que tendría que ir a avisarle a Edward de la extraña llamada de su hermana, me pregunte que es lo que haría ahora que estaba enojado conmigo.

* * *

esta es la mitad de capitulo, mañana subiré los que les debo por que me estoy muriendo de sueño.

MIL GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DARLE A FAVORITOS :)


	18. One way or another

Siento no poder actualizar antes, por fin estoy de vacaciones, en mi salón estábamos como: What time is it? it's our vacation!, con baile y toda la cosa :p

Gracias por leer, a las que tienen esta historia en favoritos y las que la siguen, las quiero!

* * *

-Si, veras, soy la hermana de Edward y para variar mi hermano esta de muy mal humor y no me dejo decirle nada, pero tu te encargaras de hacerlo, dile que esta noche iré a su casa para poder conocerte en persona, dile que cocine y que me daré cuenta si compra la comida, bye, Isabella nos vemos a las 8:00- y colgó, eso si que fue raro, había dicho conocerme?, pues claro, como su hermano les había dicho a todo mundo que o era su novia, temblé al pensar que tendría que ir a avisarle a Edward de la extraña llamada de su hermana, me pregunte que es lo que haría ahora que estaba enojado conmigo.

-Edward?- dije después de tocar levemente la puerta de su oficina y abrirla

-Que sucede?- me pregunto sin apartar la vista de su computadora, cerré la puerta taras de mi y me acerque hasta quedar enfrente de su escritorio.

-Tu hermana ha llamado

-Ya lo se

-Me dijo que estabas enfadado y no habías querido hablar con ella- al ver que no contestaba nada y seguía sin mirarme continué:

-Quiere que hagamos una cena en tu casa, para conocerme-

Por fine despego los ojos del computador y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Dile que yo si trabajo, y tengo cosas que hacer

-Edward...-me atreví a tutearlo de nuevo-Por mi no habría ningún problema en cenar con Alice- era cierto, por lo que me había contado de ella, sabia que era buena persona y divertida, por eso y por que quería mejorar aunque sea un poco las cosas con él. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluandome.

-Que mas dijo?- solté el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que entre

-Me dijo que tenias que cocinar tu- le mencione con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió y sentí que mi corazón latía aun mas rápido.

-Entonces tendremos que darnos prisa, señorita Swan-me dijo con mejor humor

Cuando nos encontrábamos en su auto estaba sumamente nerviosa, hoy conocería su casa. Nos apartamos del centro de la ciudad para entrar en un complejo de casa lujosas. Todas eras hermosas de dos pisos con bellisimos jardines al frente. Seguimos hasta dirigirnos hasta la parte mas alejada del complejo, hacia una casa que estaba mucho mas alejada de las demás y aun así las opacaba. Era aun mas grande, con dos enormes jardines a los lados, rodeada de ladrillos excepto en la parte de enfrente, donde tenia una reja con muy bonitos diseños, me recordó a la casa de la película lo que el viento se llevo, pero esta era aun mas... elegante.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Edward cuando entramos a la propiedad.

-Es muy hermosa- le conteste, él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

Aparcamos el auto al frente de la entrada. Edward se bajo del auto y caballerosamente me ayudo a salir, cosa que me extraño ya que estaba molesto conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al porche saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, me dejo pasar primero y al contemplar quede deslumbrada. La casa parecía antigua pero por dentro era todo lo contrario, al lado izquierdo tenia una moderna sala de cuero en tonos cafés, frente a la cual se encontraba una pantalla de ultima generación, al fondo se encontraba unas elegantes escaleras. El suelo parecía de mármol, cosa que hacia que pareciera muchísimo mas amplia, al lado derecho estaba un comedor gigante, con sillas como para 20 personas, de madera, tras de esta había una barra que solo dejaba un pequeño pasillo para pasar a la cocina, la cual también tenia las encimeras de mármol. En si, el color predominante eran las diferentes gamas de café Las altas paredes blancas, tenían varios fotografías con hermosos paisajes. Edward me condujo hasta la me recargue en la encimera mientras él habría varios cajones para después darse la vuelta y mirarme.

Que te parece si pones música el equipo esta en la sala, mientras yo pensare en que le podremos cocinar a mi quisquillosa hermana- sonreí y asentí, me dirigí a la sala y bajo la plasma se encontraba un equipo de música Solo presione el botón de encendido y al instante la melodía lleno el lugar, la reconocí de inmediato: i wont go home without you de Maroon 5, subí un poco el volumen y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Edward se giro al verme llegar, yo alce una ceja, interrogante ya que según el, no le gustaba Maroon 5. El se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí.

-Entonces, señor chef, que es lo que preparara?

-prepararemos, tu me ayudaras

-Alice dijo que tu arias la comida, nunca me incluyo

-Aun no la conoces y ya haces lo que te ordena- bufo- Saca dos mandiles, están en ese cajón- señalo

Edward se había decidido por pechugas rellenas de queso y jamón y espagueti así que estuvimos vario tiempo cocinando, no hablamos de nada que no fuera la cena, fue divertido verlo cocinar, estuvimos en silencio pero no era incomodo, era como paz, no necesitaba ser rellenado con alguna estúpida platica sobre cosas sin importancia, ademas los dos estábamos disfrutando de la música.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista sacamos los cubiertos y platos y los acomodamos en la mesa gigante, aunque solo ocuparíamos 3. Alice llego justo cuando yo había terminado de acomodar las copas para el vino. Edward fue a abrir, yo me mire la ropa pensando en que tal vez no estaba bien vestida deseche rápido esos pensamientos cuando los vi. Alice era bajita, mucho mas en comparación a su hermano que caminaba al lado de ella, estaba sonriendo, usaba un bonito vestido morado que resaltaba su piel blanca, tenia el pelo corto y negro, lo llevaba a los hombros y lo tenia lacio, sus ojos estaban brillando y me observaban, eran de color gris.

-Bella!- me dijo como si fuéramos mejores amigas y me abrazo, hice lo mismo y mire a Edward quien sonreía.

-Alice- le conteste

-Eres mas guapa de lo que me había imaginado, es un placer conocer a la que ha cambiado a mi hermano- me ruborice por el cumplido y el otro comentario.

Cenamos entre risa y risa, Alice era muy divertida como había previsto y nos contó como había sido su semana, aunque creo que incluso fue su vida, me contó que trabajaba para una revista de moda y era socia de Kate. Me pregunto sobre mi y afortunadamente no hizo ningún otro comentario sobre mi relación con Edward, lo agradecí ya que ni yo sabia que pasaba. Edward la despidió escudando que no quería que se hiciera tarde ya que tenia que llevarme a casa. Y así lo hizo.

-Muchísimas gracias Edward, la pase muy bien con tu hermana- le comente cuando estaba en la entrada de mi departamento

-Te agrado?- me pregunto refiriéndose a Alice

-Es encantadora- le conteste

-Tu también le agradas

-enserio?

-Si, sino te hubiera tirado sutilmente vino en la ropa o alguna niñería de ese tipo- sonreí le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y entre a mi departamento. Suspire, definitivamente estar con Edward era una montaña rusa, creo que ahora nos encontrábamos en el numero 5

Al día siguiente, en la escuela llego un paquete para mi, me sorprendí y comencé a pensar quien me mandaría algo. Mis papas siempre lo hacia pero llegaba a mi departamento o iba a recogerlo a alguna oficina de correos. Fui a recogerlo y recordé al instante la boutique de Kate y Alice, era una caja enorme. Cuando la lleve al salón mis amigas me comenzaron a preguntar que era, yo les dije que no sabia y ellas insistieron que la abriera, pero no lo hice, ¿que explicación les daría cuando vieran el elegante y costoso vestido de gala?.


	19. When I Was Your Man

Al día siguiente, en la escuela llego un paquete para mi, me sorprendí y comencé a pensar quien me mandaría algo. Mis papas siempre lo hacia pero llegaba a mi departamento o iba a recogerlo a alguna oficina de correos. Fui a recogerlo y recordé al instante la boutique de Kate y Alice, era una caja enorme. Cuando la lleve al salón mis amigas me comenzaron a preguntar que era, yo les dije que no sabia y ellas insistieron que la abriera, pero no lo hice, ¿que explicación les daría cuando vieran el elegante y costoso vestido de gala?.

En cuanto llegue a la oficina Edward me llamo, me dijo lo que necesitaba que hiera. Al parecer ya no estaba enfadado, se comporto muy bien conmigo, no como antes pero al menos ya no me gritaba. También me pregunto por el vestido y le respondí que ya me había llegado, me comento que ojala y me quedara bien ya que no había tiempo para arreglarlo por que la fiesta seria al día siguiente.

La tarde se paso rápido al hacer el trabajo, Edward no salio de la oficina y tampoco lo visito nadie. Cuando llego la hora de irme fui a avisarle:

-Edward ya hice todo lo que me pediste, guarde los documentos en la carpeta con la fecha de hoy, necesitas algo mas?

-NO, esta bien, quieres que te lleve- mi corazón dio un salto pero para se sinceros la idea de estar a solas con el mas tiempo de lo necesario me daba miedo, no por él si no por que sabia que era capaz de tirarme a sus brazos y rogarle que fuera su novia.

-No, gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana, pasare por ti a las 8:30

-De acuerdo- él se quedo en la oficina.

El sábado era mi día de descanso en la escuela, pero lo pasaba en la oficina, pero hoy por la fiesta de Alice nos habían dado el día, por lo que aproveche para limpiar a fondo mi departamento. A medio día ya había terminado, me sentía ansiosa por la fiesta por lo que decidí hacer otra cosas que me mantuviera ocupada. Llame a mis padres, hace mucho no lo hacia por que el trabajo me mantenía ocupada y cuando llegaba a casa solo hacia de cenar, limpiaba las cosas que ensuciaba y me iba a acostar, aun que tampoco es como si los hubiera tenido presentes todo el tiempo. Eso me hacia sentir mal, había prometido que nunca seria mal agradecida con mis familia y era justo lo que hacia. Converse un buen rato con ellos, les conté que iría a una fiesta y mi mama incluso me dio ideas para peinarme, mande saludos para todos y colgué. También le escribí a mis amigas y cuando faltaban dos horas comencé a arreglarme. Me di una larga ducha y comencé a maquillarme. El vestido era en su mayoría negro, de corte sirena, con barras negras y color piel, en las color piel tenia encaje negro con flores y al llegar a la altura de las rodillas caían capas de tela tipo tul negra, sin mangas y con encaje en la parte del busto. Era simplemente hermoso. Decidí no usar demasiado maquillaje, sombras negras bien difuminadas para que mis ojos se vieran mas grandes, y mucho mascara para enmarcarlos mejor, los labios un tono cereza y rubor bronceado par que disimulara un poco el tono rojizo natural cuando me sonrojara. En mi cabello lo recogí a la mitad e hice rizos, me puse unos aretes a juego con una peineta y revise el reloj. Tenia la impresiono de que aun era mas temprano pero no, Edward no tardaría en llegar por mi. Me vi al espejo pensando si a él le gustaría y como si lo hubiera invocado llamaron a la puerta. Suspire y fui a abrir, Edward estaba aun mas guapo y presentable que de costumbre, llevaba puesto un elegante traje a la medida negro.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo recorriendome con la mirada

-Gracias- me limite a decir, me tomo del brazo y salimos.

Cuando bajamos nos esperaba un flamante BMW plateado con vidrios oscuros, era uno de los carros de los cuales mi hermano asombrado me decía los nombres y otras cosas que no me importaban cada vez que veíamos uno. El vehículo ya estaba encendido por lo que supuse que tendría un chófer adentro, Edward abrió para mi la puerta de atrás para después cerrarla e irse hacia el otro lado. El interior era espacioso y de cuero negro, había un cristal polarizado que separaba la parte de adelante. El camino lo pasamos en un silencio que ya se estaba haciendo habitual, el lugar no estaba lejos por lo que no tardamos nada en llegar. Era un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad, Edward me ayudo a bajar y entre de su mano, nos guiaron hacia el salón en el cual ya deberían de estar los demás invitados.

Quede deslumbrada con el lugar, era como si estuviéramos en otra época, a excepcional de los modernos trajes de los hombres y los elegantes vestidos de las mujeres. La pista era redonda, en el suelo tenia hermosas figuras y al rededor se encontraban un sinfín de mesas con adorno de flores en el centro. Hermosos candelabros se encontraban sobre nosotros proyectando miles de luces que hacían que todo pareciera mágico. Frente a la pista se encontraban una orquesta la cual solo tocaba música relajante de fondo. Edward me miraba sonriendo y nos acerco hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, los dos elegantemente vestido e incluso convidaban entre si, Esme se veía mas joven con el vestido plateado que llevaba.

-Isabella, es un gusto verte de nuevo

-Llámeme Bella

-De acuerdo, solo si tu me dices Esme- me sonrió de una cariñosa y me di un beso en la mejilla

-Señor Cullen- salude volviéndome a Carlise mientras Edward saludaba a su madre.

-Isabella- me dio la mano para después darle un fraternal abrazo a su hijo.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, no encajaba con los elegantes invitados, menos con los anfitriones. De alguna manera Edward se dio cuenta y se volvió a mi, me sonrió y sentí mis rodillas débiles, le devolví la sonrisa. Nos condujo hacia donde estaba Tanya y Kate con un hombre, supuse que era su padre.

-Quieres que lo diga?- me pregunto mientras avanzábamos

-Que cosa?

-Que eres ni novia

-No soy tu novia

-Solo por que no quieres- mire su rostro para evaluar en que actitud me lo decía ya que el tono de su voz era contenida pero no parecía molesto

-Buenas noches Eleazar- Saludo educadamente Edward en cuanto estuvimos frente a ellos.-

-Joven Cullen- dijo como respuesta, le tendió la mano sin apartar la otra de mi espalda.

-Ella es Isabella- me alegro que no me hubiera presentado como su novia

-Mucho gusto- me dijo cuando sostuve su mano, yo solo sonreí

-Isabella, me alegro de que el vestido te aya quedado perfecto, te vez hermosa- me dijo Kate mientras me saludaba, en cambio Tanya solo asintió con la cabeza y después se volvió a Edward para darle un beso en la mejilla. Las dos se veían muy bien, Kate con un vestido morado y Tanya usaba uno rojo pegado al cuerpo, de lo mas insinuante.

Escuchamos a alguien comenzaba a hablar por el micrófono y todos nos volvimos, era Alice.

-Les agradezco a todos por estar acompañándome en este día tan importante, a mis padres por organizar tan hermosa velada y a mi querido hermano- todos aplaudieron, hizo una seña y la orquesta comenzó a tocar, nosotros nos acercamos a donde estaba.

-Bella, luces espectacular- me dijo acortando la distancia que nos separaba y separándome de el brazo de Edward para después abrazarme.

-Muchas felicidades Alice, tu también te vez fenomenal- y era cierto, usaba un vestido de gasa rosa que hacia que sus ojos brillaran, ademas el brazalete que Edward le había regalado conminaba a la perfección con su atuendo

-Gracias- me contesto sonriendo -y tu hermanito, me encanto tu regalo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Felicidades niña, pero tienes que agradecerle a Bella, ella fue quien lo eligió- yo sonreí quitandole importancia.

Saludamos a muchas personas mas, tantas que después no me acorde de los nombres. Edward se comportaba educado pero algo reservado, no duramos hablando mucho con ninguno y me alegre cuando nos acercamos a Emmett, me aria bien una cara conocida. Nos sentamos en su mesa, en la cual también se encontraba otra mujer, se llamaba Victoria, era pelirroja y su pelo parecía fuego al contrastar con su vestido negro. Ellos comenzaron a charlar y ella y yo solo escuchábamos. Edward se veía mucho mas relajado con Emmett. Después de tiempo me sentí incomoda. Edward pareció notarlo por que se giro hacia mi y me pregunto con penetrantes ojos verdes:

-Bailamos?- era mas una afirmación a pregunta, por lo que no me pude oponer, nos pusimos de pie y Edward puso su mano en mi espalda, sentí una descarga correr por mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a la pista comenzamos a abrirnos paso entre todas las parejas que bailaba, Edward decidió llevarnos al centro. Termino la canción y de inmediato continuo otra, la reconocí, era de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, Bruno Mars. Edward me abrazo por la cintura y yo junte mis manos por detrás de su cuello, era un abrazo intimo, pero sentí agradable así tener su cuerpo pegado al mio, respirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the  
radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

Nos movíamos lento, sintiendo la canción, encajábamos a la perfección.

It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche el latir de su corazón. Parecía como si solo fuéramos nosotros

That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man

Me emocione tanto al escuchar la letra que lagrimas comenzaron a rodearme por las mejillas, abrace mas fuerte a Edward y èl me susurro:

-Te ves hermosa, soy el mas afortunado por que tu estas conmigo-

-Isabella...-continuo

-Si?

-Pretermiteme hacerte feliz, se que no soy tu mejor opción, pero siento que te necesito, quiero que seas mía, estar contigo, jamas me había pasado esto con nadie mas, eres la única...- levante mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos, esta noche estaban mas brillantes, y me miraban con tanto...amor, sinceridad, cerré los ojos por un instante y sin permitirme pensar mas dije:

-SI- los abrí lentamente y vi la emoción en su rostro, me sonrió tiernamente y a la vez orgulloso. Entonces acerque mi rostro al suyo y uní nuestros labios.

That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man

-De verdad?- me pregunto separando nuestros labios, era la primera vez que lo veía tímido, asentí enérgicamente y él me volvió a besar.

Seguí disfrutando de nuestro baile, no importaba nadie ni nada mas.

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh I know I'll probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

-Edward?

-Si?

-Te quiero- dije con sinceridad, me miro a los ojos

-Te quiero- repitió con convicción, nos volvimos a besar.

Give you all his hours  
when he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you love to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man ...

Al menos yo no me di cuenta que la canción había terminado hasta que oí a Emmett, quien estaba con Victoria, decir:

-Hey dejen a un lado sus hormonas, este es un lugar decente

Yo me sonroje a mas no poder y Edward sonrió divertido.

-amo cuando tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo- Me susurro cerca del oído, lo que me provoco un escalofrió

-Traeré algo de beber- asentí y me acerque a nuestra mesa mientras él se dirigía a la cocina.

-Que le hiciste- me pregunto Emmett, lo tenia a un lado y no me había dado cuenta, Victoria ya no estaba con él.

-Que?- dije confundía

-Lo conozco de años y él no se había comportado así

-Así, como?

-Las semanas pasadas, nunca lo había visto mas feliz y el día de la reunión, estaba descontrolado, él nunca muestra demasiado sus emociones, parecía una mujer en sus días, bipolar

-Estoy segura de que Edward ya era bipolar antes de conocerlo- Dije a la defensiva y él rió

-Tienes razón, Bella, tienes que tener cuidado, tenle paciencia, Edward es por mucho diferente a cualquiera, no trates de cambiarlo

-De que hablan- dijo Edward tras de mi y yo di un salto en mi silla ya que no lo había escuchado llegar

-Le daba a Bella tus sugerencias de uso- bromeo

-Estoy seguro que ella sabrá perfectamente que hacer conmigo- dijo guiñándome un ojo- así que largo, tu pareja te debe de estar esperando- Emmett sonrió y se retiro.

Edward me tendió la copa con vino que tenia en la mano y se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias

-Quieres seguir bailando

-Si- tomo la mano que tenia en mis piernas y la beso, el corazón me latió mas rápido, nos puso de pie y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la pista

* * *

Esta es la traducción de la canción:

La misma cama, pero se siente un poco más grande ahora  
Nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suenan igual Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti todo lo que hace es que simplemente me humillen

Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho t  
u nombre

Todo suena como ooooooooh  
Mmm demasiado joven demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de  
Que yo te he comprado flores  
y he sostenido tu mano  
te di todas mis horas  
Cuando tuve la oportunidad  
te lleve a cada fiesta  
Porque todo lo que quería hacer era bailar  
Ahora mi bebé está bailando  
Pero ella está bailando con otro hombre

Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis caminos egoístas  
Causó una buena mujer, fuerte como tú para salir de mi vida  
Ahora ya nunca, nunca llegan a limpiar el desastre que hice ooh  
Y eso me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos

Todo suena como ooooooooh  
Mmm demasiado joven demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de  
Que yo te he comprado flores  
y he sostenido tu mano  
te di todas mis horas  
Cuando tuve la oportunidad  
te lleve a cada fiesta  
porque todo lo que quería hacer era bailar  
Ahora mi bebé está bailando  
Pero ella está bailando con otro hombre

Aunque duela  
Yo seré el primero en decir que  
Me equivoqué  
Oh, yo sé que voy probablemente demasiado tarde  
Para tratar de pedir disculpas por mis errores  
Pero yo sólo quiero que sepas  
que espero que te compra flores  
Espero que te tome de la mano  
que te dé todas sus horas  
cuando tenga la oportunidad  
te lleve a cada fiesta  
Porque recuerdo lo mucho que amas a bailar  
¿Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho  
Cuando yo era tu hombre  
¿Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho  
Cuando yo era tu hombre ...

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS en muy poco tiempo llegaron a 60

En serio muchas gracias pimosa2407, yisicullen25, Pao.23 y TwilightIceDancer por su constante apoyo, las quiero.

A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a la que la siguen y marcan como favorita, gracias

Me encanta leer sus comentarios , Elenamar-16,  
AglaeeCullen810: Creo que este es el mas largo que eh echo, espero seguir asi :)  
pimosa2407: Bruja!, haha es cierto Edward no se tardo nada en volver a atacar x)  
yisicullen25: bueno ya le dijo sus sentimiento :3  
nardis cullen: voy a tratar de hacerlo en estas pequeñas vacaciones, pero no se si entrando a la escuela pueda :S,  
Pao.23: no lo hizo sufrir mucho pero es que quien se resiste a Mr. sexy  
TwilightIceDancer: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo

Lo siento si no respondí a todas pero créanme que los leo todos.


	20. Don't Wake Me Up

pimosa2407: de verdad no saben como se siente cuando me dicen que les gusta, muchas gracias por el cumplido, y no se, escuche la canción y me enamore, pensé esta se la tiene que dedicar Edward :3

AglaeeCullen810: Emmett aun no conoce bien a Rosalie por eso, es solo por entretenimiento que esta con Victoria :p

yisicullen25: siento haberte echo esperar mucho pero POR FIN! :D

Luu Alli Masen: muchas gracias :D y que coincidencias!

* * *

Continuamos bailando por horas, no me sentina cansada gracias a las copas de la espumosa champagne que me habían relajado todos los músculos. Mientras bailábamos me encontré con la mirada de Esme y Alice, las cuales sonreían contentas, en cambio Tanya parecía que en cualquier momento me iría a golpear.

-Tal vez este no sea el tipo de baile que te gusta- comento Edward cuando hicimos una pequeña pausa

-Bromeas?, prefiero esto a brincar como loca y que todos me vean, nunca eh sabido como moverme, ni siquiera tengo coordinación en cambio así el que me dirige eres tu

-Entonces te gusta que yo te mande?

-Yo nunca dije eso!- proteste y comenzó a reír

-No es gracioso- lo reprendí- Me gusta ser libre, tomar mis propias decisiones- continué

-Me eh dado cuenta- dijo con una mueca, me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla

Cuando la fiesta se termino nos despedidos de sus padres y de Alice. En cuanto me subí al auto comencé a dormirme, Edward me recargo en el y me abrazo. Sentí que flotaba pero me sentina tan cansada que no me pude despertar del todo, ahora si me pesaba todas las horas de baile por lo que me quede profundamente dormida.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme, sentía como si tuviera una lampara sobre ellos, los cerré mas fuerte pero seguía sintiendo la luz, los abrí despacio y cuando por fin pude adaptarme a la fuerte luz del amanecer me di cuenta en donde estaba. Aunque nunca había estado allí sabia perfectamente que era la habitación de Edward. Tenia altas paredes blancas y frente a mi había un enorme balcón con puertas de cristal que dejaba a la vista el jardín trasero de la casa. Estaba abrazando algo, y supuse que era una alomada siempre había tenido es costumbre, por lo que cuando sentí su respiración el el cabello casi grito. Mi cara descansaba sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido me separe de él y la sabana azul marino que me cubría cayo hasta mi cintura mostrando que solo usaba el sujetador y las braguitas. Alarmada, me obligue a recordar lo que había pasado ayer, si había tomado pero no lo suficiente para hacer algo y no recordar nada, o eso creía. Me levante cuidadosamente para no mover la cama y despertar a Edward. Hasta que estuve de pie me fije mejor en él, tenia el pelo mas alborotado de lo normal y se veía relajado. Gire para ver la habitación, en un sofá al frente de la cama y al lado de un peinador de madera chocolate se encontraba mi vestido y el traje de Edward. Abrí los cajones del peinador buscando algo para ponerme encima, me sentía desnuda, después de varios intentos encontré una camisa blanca que me llegaba a los muslos, "algo es algo" pensé. Abrí una de las puertas que había en la habitación y encontré el baño, entre y me ase . Cuando salí Edward aun dormía así que decidí bajar. Cuando me encontraba en la sala pensé en llamar un taxi, pero descarte la idea, se me hacia de mala educación irme si que Edward se diera cuenta, había llegado a la conclusión que nada había pasado, ademas ni siquiera estaba vestida, me imaginaba la cara que pondría el taxista o peor aun mis vecinos al verme entrar al edificio en ropa interior.

Fui a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador me agache para sacar jugo de naranja y me levante, solté el garrafon cuando vía a Edward detrás de la puerta del refrigerador.

-No pretendía asustarte- dijo algo serio, recogí el jugo y cerré la puerta

Tenia la cara mojada y solo usaba un pantalón flojo.

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa tímida,

-Muy buenos días- él me sonrió igualmente y me beso.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto

-No lo se, pensé que tu si, después de todo se supone que tendría que estar en mi casa

-No me refiero a eso..- dijo rodando los ojos- que haces aquí y no en la cama?

- Ya no tenia sueño-

- Con respecto a tu comentario, pensé que seria una buena idea- dijo como si nada -No sabes lo difícil que fue quitarte el vestido - sonrió como si estuviera recordándolo

-Lo siento, debo pesar mucho- conteste apenada

-No me refería a eso- me regalo una de sus sonrisas mas sexys yo solo me sonroje mas.

Ni siquiera le pedí algo para cambiarme. Hicimos juntos el desayuno, crepas, pero se nos quemaron un par de veces por lo que tuvimos que hacer mas. No me podía concentrar en lo que hacia por que Edward me distraía abrazándome por la cintura o besándome. Dejamos la cocina de lo mas sucia. Comimos en la barra y cuando terminamos salimos al patio trasero. Tenia dos columpios yo voltee a ver a Edward y él sonrió y me sentó en uno para después hacer lo mismo en el de al lado.

-Cuando era niño me encantaba columpiarme, lo podía hacer por horas, a Esme le pareció buena idea poner unos

-Y los usas?- me costaba trabajo imaginarme a Edward de traje y columpiándose

-No

-Yo también tenia columpios cuando era niña, pero era tan miedosa que no podía hacerlo muy fuerte por miedo a caerme, recuerdo que siempre le peída a mi papa que me empujara por que no quería mover los pies, sentía que si lo hacia me podía caer- Los dos comenzamos a reír.

-Si este amor sólo existe en mis sueños no me despiertes- pensé mirando al cielo.

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, las quiero.

Salma BD


	21. Stay

AglaeeCullen810: eso es bueno o malo ? :S yisicullen25: ntp, no paso nada madeki: Que bueno que te gusto, bienvenida

clary: bienvenida!, me encanto tu reflexión sobre la historia

como siempre gracias pimosa2407 y TwilightIceDancer

Gracias por su comentarios

* * *

-Si este amor sólo existe en mis sueños no me despiertes- pensé mirando al cielo. Nos pasamos lo que restaba del día hablando de la fiesta de ayer. Edward me contó de donde conocía a los invitados y que con algunos tenia negocios. Cuando comenzó a anochecer entramos a la casa. -Edward, me podrías prestar algo de ropa, no puedo llegar así al edificio- se acerco a mi con una sonrisa perversa y tomándome la cara entre sus manos me dijo: -Entonces no vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche...- Comenzó a besarme, cuando caí en la cuenta de sus intenciones me separe abruptamente de él.

-Edward...- el no se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y me volvió a acercar para besarme.

-Edward, no...- Por fin se separo de mi y me observo detenidamente, sentí que me sonrojaba ante su escrutinio.

-Por que no?- me pregunto mas serio

-Yo...no creo que sea correcto- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Por que?- me dijo suavizando su tono y con curiosidad en la mirada}

-No, ahora no- Lo mire a los ojos

-Iré por algo que te puedas poner- lo dijo en tono serio, no como si estuviera molesto, sino como si estuviera pensando las cosas.

Me senté en el sillón pensando si Edward se había molestado. Pero no iba a cambiar de idea, necesitaba conocerlo mas para estar con el de una manera mas intima, solo esperaba que me comprendiera y respetara mi opinión. Unos minutos después bajo con ropa doblada en las manos.

-Toma, hay un baño aquí abajo, es en esa puerta- señalo

-Gracias- conteste sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Me había dado un pantalón de deporte que me arrastraba y unas sandalias de baño. Al salir lo encontré en la cocina hablando por teléfono al verme se despidió y colgó.

-Lista?

-Si

-Tu vestido y los zapatos ya están en el maletero del coche, vayamos.

Cuando me encontraba en la puerta de mi departamento me dijo:

-Gracias- me beso la fuente y se retiro

-NO TE LO PUEDO CREER!

-jaja, Créeme que ni yo- me contesto Carolina.

Ella era mi mejor amiga pero me había tenido que separar de ella para venir aquí Sus padres tenían tiendas de ropa en mi ciudad de origen y habían decidido mandarla a ella para conseguir proveedores en Manhattan. En cuanto me dio la noticia me puse a llorar como loca. La amaba, ella había estado conmigo en momentos muy importantes en mi vida, había sido la primera en enterarse de mi sueño de irme a vivir a NY y también la primera en apoyarme y decirme que lo lograría Por lo mismo me había dolido en el alma tener que separarme de ella y ahora estaba que brincaba en un pie por volver a verla.

-Caro, no sabes que feliz me haces

-Igual de feliz que yo, espero!

-ni lo dudes, cuando llegas?

-Bueno si no se retrasa el vuelo en 5 horas

-QUE?

-Lo se, te sorprendí!, se como eres de desesperada y que no podrías esperar mas que unas horas por verme

-Eres increíble, pronto estaremos juntas!

-LO SE!- dijo en un gritito de emoción

-Tengo que contarte tantas cosas

-Y yo pero ya tendremos tiempo, tengo que dejarte, la azafata y los demás me miran feo, te quiero, nos vemos dentro de poco

-Si, cuídate, TE AMO

-Yo también me amo, adiós- contesto riendo

Sonreí como idiota, muriéndome de ganas por volverla a ver. Ni siquiera me había percatado que Edward había salido de su oficina. Eran las 3 de la tarde, yo acababa de empezar mi turno y desde que llegue él no había salido de su despacho.

-Con quien hablabas- me dijo visiblemente molesto

-Buenos días a ti también, Edward- respondí sarcástica

El se acerco a mi escritorio y me tomo de la muñeca para levantarme bruscamente.

-No estoy de humor, responde, con quien hablabas?- sus ojos eran fríos

-Me lastimas- me solté de su agarre y lo mire enfadad, no tenia derecho a tratarme así

-A quien demonios amas Bella?- gruño, y yo entendí su enfado, había escuchado la conversación con Carolina, aun que solo el final.

Sonreí, se había puesto celosos, y si estaba celoso era por que me quería. Recuperando mi estado de animo me acerque a el y lo abrace por la cintura, él estaba rígido, me puse de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso. Me tomo la cara con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos, pero ya sin ser tan rudo.

-No lo repetiré otra vez, con quien hablabas?- sonreí, el parecía desconcertado por mi actitud

-Con una persona muy importante- alzo una ceja esperando que diera mas detalles

-Es mi mejor amiga...- lo bese, el me respondí como siempre y me abrazo.

Ya me había olvidado de lo que hablábamos cuando me separo un poco.

-Espero que sea verdad, no me gusta compartir mis coas con otros- Estuve a punto de reclamare le de "mis cosas" pero preferí contarle.

-Se llama Carolina, vendrá aquí por unos días y se quedara en mi casa, para pasar un tiempo de chicas..-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Llega hoy a las 8:30 aproximadamente, y si mi jefe me da permiso me encantaría ir por ella al aeropuerto.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes de esa manera- volvió a unir nuestros labios.

-Pero tendrás que persuadirme para que salgas antes...- nos guió a su oficina para seguir con nuestros arrumacos.

Varias personas salían de la zona de desembarque, por mas que me buscaba no veía a Caro. Hasta que sentí unos brazos al rededor. Grite como niña pequeña y me vote.

-CAROLINA!

-BELLA!

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, llore de alegría al igual que ella.

Manejaba hacia mi departamento, cantando una canción colocas, en el auto que Edward me había prestado, no sin antes asegurarse de que supiera manejar.

-Wow, es preciosa!- dijo Carolina cuando entramos en el departamento

-Gracias, la verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo aquí, ya sabes el trabajo y la escuela.

-Has cambiado tanto, pero no me malinterpretes, es para bien, te ves mas madura, toda una mujer de negocios con ese traje

-Puf, la verdad es que me siento como una vieja

-JAJA, si pareces mas mayor pero hay algo en tus ojos, un brillo, como el que tenias con D..

-No sigas- la interrumpida eso se quedo en Monterrey

-Tienes razón, pero cuéntame, como sigue tu trabajo, tu jefe sigue igual de gruñón- me sonroje y ella que me conocía como la palma de su mano se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Ya le había contado una parte de mi historia con Edward pero solo el principio, ella hacia extraños ruidos cuando le contaba sobre lo que habíamos pasado y me daba risa, era como cuando estábamos juntas en la escuela. Solo que ahora era yo la que tenia que contar las cosas, según ella su vida había sido muy aburrida desde que me fui, sin nada importante, o nadie.

-Me muero por conocerlo- dijo cuando termine

-Te dará un infarto, ni yo puedo creer que sea mi novio!

-Cuando anduviste con...- vio el dolor en mi cara y decidió no decir su nombre

-con él... yo pensé que era el indicado para ti, yo siempre pensé que tu primer novio seria el ultimo, pero creo que me equivoque- concluyo

-Tengo miedo- le confesé

-Por que?- dijo tomándome de las manos y mirándola a los ojos, suspire, por fin me podría desahogar

-El es mucho mayor que yo, rico y guapísimo, no creo que sea para mi- le explique mis inquietudes

-Tonterías!, tu eres mucho para cualquiera Bella, y tu lo sabes, por algo no anduviste con todos los admiradores que tenias en Monterrey, te reservabas para alguien especial... y creo que ese alguien ha llegado- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mirando detrás de mi

-Hola- saludo Edward con una sonrisa y unas llaves en la mano

-Que haces aquí- pregunte sorprendida

-Quería conocer a tu amiga

Tras de mi Carolina se acerco a mi oído y dijo "Orgasm" típico de nosotras para referirnos a algún hombre guapo. Al parecer el aludido escucho por que reprimió una risa.

-Carolina Grey, su mejor amiga

-Edward Cullen, su mejor novio- dijo guiñando un ojo y extendiendo una mano que mi amiga acepto gustosa .

-Volviendo a ti, Como entraste?

-Con mis llaves

-Cuales llaves?

-Las copias que le saque a las tuyas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Siento muchísimo no subir capitulo pero pasaron tantas cosas. Vinieron mi familia de Monterrey, participe en las ceremonias de semana santa y el domingo perdí mi celular, lo peor de todo es que allí estaba empezando una nuevo historia. Estos últimos meses me han pasado cosas rara y gracias a eso se me ocurrió la historia que estoy segura les va a gustar, en las noches no puedo dormir pensando en eso. En fin, gracias por leer. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y les agradecería infinitamente que sigan comentando, me interesa todo lo que ustedes puedan decirme.

Las que leen la otra historia, no se desesperen, pronto subiré nuevo capitulo, mi hermanito me esta ayudando.

Las quiero!

Salma BD


	22. Bo s Arcade

-Carolina no puedo desvelarme - le dije rodando los ojos

-Claro que puedes, por que no ?

-Por que yo si trabajo

-Y tu crees que yo no?- pregunto fingiendo estar indignada

-Pero tu no tienes que estar temprano en la escuela después de irte a la oficina- le recordé

-Entonces no me vas a acompañar a ver los catálogos?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Enserio, Caro, no puedo faltar, mi maestra solo esta buscando una escusa para amonestarme. Mañana salgo temprano pero en la oficina tengo un par de asuntos importantes que atender.

-Ay! por favor, solo sera una vez, pídele el día a Edward, de que sirve ser la novia del jefe si no puedes tener ni un día de descanso - insistió

-Claro que tengo un día de descanso , los sábados y domingos, si quieres salir espera hasta entonces-

-Bella por favor. No puedo creer que seas así por estos días que estaré aquí deja de ser TAN madura!. Era nuestro sueño recuerdas ?, tu y yo recorriendo Manhattan sin apenas dormir- sonreí al recordar.

-De acuerdo

-SI!-grito y se abalanzo sobre mi.

Nos pasamos el día hablando sobre todo y nada. Cuando se acerco la hora elegimos el atuendo para la noche. Edward llamo un par de veces solo para preguntar si necesitabamos alfo. No le conté sobre nuestros planes, esa noche seria para divertirme con mi amiga.

Cuando por fin estuvimos listas tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara a un antro del que todos mis compañeros de clase hablaban. Yo conocía varios restaurantes y cafeterías por que eran a los lugares en los que había pasado tiempo con Edward y mis amigas, pero en cuanto a bares y ese tipo de cosas no tenia ninguna referencia.

En cuanto vimos los anuncios neón del local nos dimos cuenta que estaba abarrotado. Cuando nos colocamos en la fila un hombre alto y músculos vestido de uniforme se acerco a los de seguridad que se encontraban en la entrada. Algo le dijo y después el guardia nos vio a mi y a Caro y nos dijo:

-Pasen- con la misma cara inexpresiva.

-Viste eso?- le pregunte a Carolina cuando entramos

-Si, fue extraño, pero que importa, nos dejaron pasar, tal vez les gustaste- rodé los ojos

Nos dirigimos hacia la barra y Caro pidió una margarita mientras yo elegí un "sex on the beach".

Necesite unos tragos de mas y varias amenazas por parte de Carolina para pararme a bailar. El ambiente era tan agradable que no tarde en dejarme llevar por la música. Afortunadamente nadie se me acerco, pero no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de ciertos hombres. Carolina tampoco ligo con nadie.

Salimos hasta las 3 de la mañana y yo me estaba muriendo con los tacones y el alcohol demás en mi cuerpo.

-Es temprano- exclamo Caro después de consultar la hora en su celular

Pedimos un taxi y mientras nos subíamos Caro decía:

-A un tenemos mucho tiempo, que te parece si vamos a otra discoteca?-

No se cual debió de ser mi expresión ante su idea por que de inmediato dijo:

-Buen, tal vez sera mejor algo mas tranquilo...que te parece billar?- dijo dando saltos en su asiento. Carolina amaba el billar, desde que aprendió a jugarlo hace dos años.

Asentí, sabia que no seria bueno discutir cuando estaba tan entusiasmada.

Recargue mi cabeza contra la ventana vi un auto que iba a cierta distancia de nosotros. Era negro y con los vidrios polarizados, del año y parecía que nos seguía.

,e recrimine por paranoica y me centre en la conversación que Caro y el taxista tenían.

-Aquí cerca hay un lugar muy famoso y no cierran hasta el amanecer- gemí temiendo que Carolina se quisiera quedar hasta que los rayos del sol aparecieran.

Llegamos al lugar y temblé. El estacionamiento tenia mas motos que autos y el lugar daba una aspecto de bar de mala muerte.

-Caro, creo que fue mala idea, mejor vayámonos a casa

-No seas miedosa, ya estamos aquí para divertirnos al igual que las persona que están dentro- Temblé al imaginarme a las personas que estarían adentro.

Y no me equivoque. El lugar estaba lleno de motociclistas, que desde niña tenia miedo. Sin embargo, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Se escuchaban las carcajadas al celebrar los buenos tiros por enésima de música rock, hombres tenían cervezas en sus manos y había unas cuantas mujeres al rededor con apariencia de rudas. Todos tenían ya sus juegos comenzados. Cuando pasábamos por una mesa escuchamos las risas y maldiciones que los que jugaban. Voltee u un jugador joven me sonrió y dijo:

-Que pasa lindura, quieres jugar- iba a contestarle que no de mala manera cuando a un lado de mi Caro dujo:

-Nos encantaría- el motociclista sonrió ampliamente u se presento

-Daniel, mucho gusto- me extendió la mano. Era alto, moreno con pantalones ajustados, una camisa que marcaba sus músculos y unas brillantes botas.

-Isabella- me obligue a sonreír.

Me paso un taco de los que colgaban en la pared, yo se lo di a Caro. Daniel me observo.

-Yo no juego- explique, el asintió con una sonrías

-Iré por agua- le dije a Carolina mientras los otros tipos preparaban las bolas y otros aplicaban tiza a las puntas.

-Traes algo par mi- respondió.

Cuando di el primer trago a mi agua mineral sentí el liquido refrescante. Fue mas interesante de lo que esperaba. Carolina jugaba bien, pero Daniel y los otros tenían a su favor varios años de practica. Solo quedaban un par de bolas aparte de la negra cuando escuche un portazo. Todos nos giramos al oír el estruendo. Casi se me cae la mandíbula al cuelo cuando vi aparecer a Edward caminando furioso por entre las demás mesas. Carolina dijo:

-Oh ohh!

Venia hacia mi con la mirada fija en mis ojos. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra en cuello v con una chaqueta de cuero encima Parecía uno mas de los tipos rudos de allí.

-Vayámonos- dijo cuando llego a mi lado, no era una sugerencia.

Al rededor comenzaron a hablar: "NO" "por que te la llevas" "déjala divertirse". Edward los ignoro y volteo a ver a Carolina.

-Tomo tu también tus cosas- dijo. Voltee para ver la expresión de Caro. A ella nunca le había gustado que le dieran ordenes. Me sorprendí ver en su rostro remordimiento."Tal vez era el alcohol" pensé.

No me había dado cuenta que Daniel estaba a mi lado hasta que hablo:

-Cual es tu problema?- dijo dando un paso al frente a la defensiva.

Edward lo miro de arriba abajo como si fuera insignificante y lo ignoro. Cosa que molesto mas a Daniel quien se paro enfrente de él

-Lárgate- siseo

-Muévete- dijo Edward avanzando, me tomo del brazo ejerciendo un poco mas de presión. Iba a protestar cuando Daniel empujo el brazo con el cual me tenia sujeta.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los dos era de la misma altura pero los músculos de Daniel se marcaban mas . En cualquier momento uno de los dos comenzaría una pelea. Al rededor todos habían dejado de jugar para observar una posible pelea.

-Déjala en paz- amenazo Daniel

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- le contesto Edward,sin inmutarse, como si se dirigiera a un idiota.

´Por fin encontré mi voz y acercándome a Edward y tomar su brazo dije:

-Basta, Edward vamonos- voltee a ver a Caro quien ya estaba lista para salir.

Edward se quito la chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada de todos y me la paso por los hombros para después quitarnos a Carolina y a mi a la salida. Cuando salíamos de lugar seguía todo en silencio. En el estacionamiento se encontraban dos autos encendidos. Reconocí uno como el de Edward y el otro era el mimo que pensé nos seguía. Entonces la realidad me golpeo y pare en seco.

-NOS SEGUISTE!- dije mirándolo incrédula.

-No- contesto tangente y con el rostro serio.

-Nos mandaste seguir- volví a decir, el ni se inmuto y siguió avanzando, jalandome con él.

Me solté pero el impasible dijo:

-Ahora no-

Molesta subí al auto seguida por Carolina.

Cuando el automóvil paro frente a mi edificio me baje sin esperar la ayuda de nadie y subí con caro pisándome los talones. Cuando abrí mi puerta deje que ella pasara para después hacerlo yo sin revisar si Edward no había seguido. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta un pie me lo impidió y me recordó al día en que nos vimos por primera vez.

Lo mire a los ojos y observe en ellos que seguía molesto, aunque mas controlado

-Quiero dormir- dije. En se acerco mas a mi y mi corazón latió como loco. Me dio un beso en la frente, y me hizo reprimir un suspiro.

-Que descanses- dijo para después darse la vuelta. Le saque el dedo, pero después fui corriendo hasta el y lo bese. El me sostuvo y me aparte.

-Aun estoy enojada

-Y yo- dijo sonriendo.


	23. Chapter 23

-Que fue eso?- pregunte cuando ya me encontraba dentro  
-Por que me preguntas mi ?, no fue mi novio el que nos siguió toda la noche- contesto Caro, sentada en el sofá.  
-Tu no tienes novio- le recordé  
-Auch! eso dolió- dijo tocándose el corazón y fingiendo estar herida. Me senté en la silla y puse la cabeza en las rodillas  
-Hey!, tranquila-dijo acariciándome el cabello  
-Quiero que me digas que opinas de el, que sea la verdad, aun que duela- le rogué mirándola a los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:  
-Sera mejor que primero nos pongamos cómodas.  
Con las pijamas puestas y tomando café nos sentamos en el suelo del dormitorio.  
-Y bien?- anime a Carolina para que comenzara a hablar.  
-La verdad?- pregunto dudosa  
-No esperaría otra cosa de ti  
-Bueno..., que el sea varios años mayor que tu me da en que pensar, también lo de esta noche, que novio normal manda a seguir a su novia?- hice una mueca, tenia razón.  
-Volviendo a lo de la edad... se supone que eso no no importaba- dije recordando nuestras antiguas platicas.  
-Recuerdas a John?, el era solo un año mayor que yo, y eso no fue el problema, la cuestión fue que el quería cosas de las cuales yo aun ni pensaba. Ed ya esta en edad de incluso casarse, estoy segura que ya a tenido suficientes aventuras(y no pienses mal), en cambio tu, aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir, pero estoy segura que eso ya te lo a dicho tu madre.  
-Gideon era de mi edad y tampoco funciono

-Gideon es un idiota..

-Tienes razon, y... en realidad... tu eres la única que sabe..- dije avergonzada

-Bueno ya tendrás tiempo para contárselo luego, ahora dime cono te sientes tu con él...  
-Simplemente... me saco de la monotonía, él es tan impredecible, cuando estoy con el me siento diferente...  
-Cabe mencionar que no dijiste "estoy enamorada" o " lo amo"- dijo escrutándome  
-No, no dije nada de eso, pero como te explico... es como una aventura( y ahora no seas tu la que piense mal)  
-Bueno, te entiendo, pero no creo que Edward sea un hombre que se pueda tomar como una simple aventura.  
-Lo se, pero entonces?  
-No lo se, tu aun tienes que vivir muchas experiencias...  
-Entonces lo termino, vivo mi "experiencias" y regreso con él?  
-No seria mala idea- dijo sonriendo, yo le lance un cojín.

Me levante a las 12 de la tarde. Carolina seguía durmiendo así que sin hacer ruido fui a la cocina ha hacer l el desayuno-cena. Después me fui a bañar y me cambie. Había decidido ir a trabajar. La cabeza me dolía por los tragos de anoche pero tenia que escuchar la explicacion de Mr. Controlador.

Carolina salio de la habitación cuando yo estaba a punto de escribirle una nota. Me miro con ele ceño fruncido

-Lo siento, tengo que ir-

Cuando salí vi el auto de Edward estacionado. Pensé en ignorarlo e irme sola pero descarte la idea.

El chófer me abro la puerta. En cuanto me senté Edward me tomo la cara ente las manos y me beso.

-Pensé que lo que haría en cuanto te viera seria comenzar a discutir

-Si quieres discutir lo harás después, ahora vamos a una reunión en un restaurante, después tendrás la tarde libre para que acompañes a carolina a la que tenga que hacer

-Como sabes lo de carolina?- dije pensando si seria capaz de poner micrófonos en mi departamento.

-Ella me lo contó- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me sorprendí bastante al encontrar a Rosalie allí, sentada al lado de Emmett. Los dos sonrieron al verme. Eran la únicas personas que conocía, aunque Edward se encargo de presentarme a los demás. En total eramos 10 personas.

Me senté al lado de Rosalie y a mi lado derecho Edward.

-Pensé que estabas en otro lugar- le dije a Rose

-Ahora estoy trabajando con Emmett- me sorprendió que no lo llamara "El señor Emmett" o algo así. Edward se acerco y dijo:

-Guarden silencio

Voltee a mirarlo, enojada pero estaba hablando con el tipo que estaba sentado en la cabecera. No me daba buena espina y sus ojos negros me provocaron un escalofrío cuando los fijo en mi. Edward tomo mi mano y sonriendo la puso sobre la mesa. Entonces me di cuanta que hablaban de nosotros. Sonreí pero baje la mirada avergonzada.

El resto de la reunión me la pase de lo mas podía hablar con Rosalie y estaba muy apartada para poder escuchar lo que decía Emmett. Allí estaba mas como un adorno ya que cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre contratos la que se encargo de todo fue Rosalie. Me arrepentí de no haberme quedado con Carolina.

-Apenas tocaste el plato- comentó Edward después de despedirnos de todos.

-Acababa de comer cuando llegaste

-Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?

-Vamos por una malteada.

Eramos los únicos en el local vestidos formalmente. Edward se había quitado el saco y se doblo las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo, viéndose aun mas sexy. Estábamos sentados uno sillón pegado a la pared , observábamos a un niño de pelo negro con unos bonitos rizos, quien intentaba comerse una banana split. El pobre se había llenado la cara con helado de chocolate y Edward y yo nos reíamos al ver que en vez de limpiarse con la servilleta se manchaba un aun mas.

-Y bien?- dije después de un rato

-Y bien que?

-No te vas a disculpar por lo de anoche?- Me miro a los ojos y dijo convencido:

-No

-No?, y mínimo me explicaras por que?- pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Para protegerte

-Protegerme?, de que?

-No quería preocuparte pero tal vez así seas mas cuidadosa. Hace días recibí una amenaza

-Una amenaza!

-Shhh!, no te preocupes, no es tan importante pero mejor prevenir-Dijo acercándose mas a mi

-Pero de parte de quien?

-En los negocios algunas veces haces enemigos- comento. No se si estaba tratando de parecer calmado o en realidad no le preocupaba tanto.

Lo abrace y el susurro en mi oído:

-Por eso quiero que se queden en mi casa, tu y Carolina, así estarán mas seguras.

-Edward no creo que...

-Sh..- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios

-Piénsalo.

* * *

Gracias por esperar, lo se no tengo perdón de Dios. En la escuela había tenido que presentar proyectos, exámenes etc. Casi no tengo las tardes libres y cuando puedo aprovecho para dormir, pero en la escuela no dejo de escribir se los juro.

Saludos a yisicullen25, kikaly, Ally Granger Swan, pimosa2407, Clary, angiie0103, claribelcabrera123, Marin's, Elenamar-16, Elyy Pocoyoo, eddieIlove, TwilightIceDancer. Amo sus comentarios :´3

pimosa2407: sobre la antigua relación de Bella solo lo había mencionado una vez, en el primer capitulo creo, pero fue sin mucha importancia, no te preocupes por ahora no sera... importante.

Clary: perdón pero me seria de mucha ayuda si me dijeras de que tienes ansias, si te refieres a... ajm.. acción, aun lo estoy pensando, tal vez le pida ayuda a una amiga ya que no soy experta en ese tipo de cosas.

angiie0103: Que bueno que te gusto y tratare de actualizar pronto :) y me hizo sentir mal eso de "antes de que coloques trabas en su relación" x)

claribelcabrera123: me encanto tu comentario muchas gracias :)

Y a las demás enrecio no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios.

Ahora, no se si les había comentado sobre la nueva historia, he estado trabajando en ella y creo que les gustara :D

Besos desde México

Salma BD


	24. Chapter 24

-Entonces iremos a vivir con él?- pregunto Carolina mientras ojeaba el catálogo de la colección de primavera de una reconocida marca de ropa.

-Aun no lo se, y si la amenaza es real?-

-Bueno si te hace sentir segura esa seria la mejor opción.

Después de haber echo el pedido nos dirigimos al edificio. Seguíamos pensando en las probabilidades de que en realidad pudiera correr peligro cuando llamaron a Caro.

Por su expresión me di cuenta que no era algo bueno. Y tenia razón. Su madre le había llamado para avisarle que su abuela había tenido un infarto y en este momento estaba hospitalizada. Afortunadamente ya había terminado las cosas por las que había venido. Con una profunda tristeza comenzamos a empacar sus cosas.

A pesar de el poco tiempo me sentía afortunada de poder estar con ella y poder hablar con alguien que me entendía tan bien.

La despedí en el aeropuerto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le daba un abrazo y le decía que me informara sobre cualquier noticia.

Finalmente decidí no mudarme con Edward, me sentiría incomoda. Pero para mi desgracia él había insistido en que tuviera un guardaespaldas el cual se encargaba de llevarme a donde quisiera, eso me molestaba ya que no podía disfrutar de un viaje en metro.

Después de la falta, mi maestra apenas y me dirigía la palabra. Angela me contó que había escuchado una discusión de la profesora con el director, el ultimo se había negado a expulsarme argumentando que una inasistencia no era un motivo para semejante castigo, cosa que agradecí. También me dijo que mis demás compañeras habían decidido aplicarme la ley del hielo después de haber dejado de juntarme con ellas. Al principio pensé que tal vez solo estuvieran celosas o algo por el estilo pero cuando comencé a meditarlo me di cuenta que tenían razón, las había dejado a un lada. Afronte mi castigo y durante las siguientes semanas me senté sola en los recesos.

* * *

Benditos los puentes en México. Pude haber escrito todo el día de hoy pero con los exámenes había dejado de ayudarle a mi mamá limpiando la casa y me sentí mal, por eso solo escribí esto. Esta es solo una parte, para que luego no digan que escribo los capítulos bien cortos.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

angiie0103: No te preocupes, no me hiciste sentir mal, estaba bromeando, gracias por tu apoyo, enserio lo aprecio muchísimo.

eddieIlove: Edward es Edward :), gracias por tu comentario.

AnaMa9507: No sabes lo bien que se siente que digas que es relajante, me alegro que lo sea por que a veces yo también necesito cosas que me relajen.

lucero08: Hermoso tu review x)

Besos desde México.

Salma BD


	25. Everyone's Waiting

Después de la falta, mi maestra apenas y me dirigía la palabra. Angela me contó que había escuchado una discusión de la profesora con el director, el ultimo se había negado a expulsarme argumentando que una inasistencia no era un motivo para semejante castigo, cosa que agradecí. También me dijo que mis demás compañeras habían decidido aplicarme la ley del hielo después de haber dejado de juntarme con ellas. Al principio pensé que tal vez solo estuvieran celosas o algo por el estilo pero cuando comencé a meditarlo me di cuenta que tenían razón, las había dejado a un lada. Afronte mi castigo y durante las siguientes semanas me senté sola en los recesos.

Se podría resumir que solo eramos Edward y yo, salíamos a cenar, íbamos al parque, etc.. Y era inmensamente feliz.

El lunes iríamos a cenar con sus papás. Yo estaba mas que nerviosa. A pesar de que ya los había conocido esta vez seria diferente, solo estaríamos Edward, sus padres, Alice y yo.

Decidí ponerme un vestido color ciruela, sin mangas que al llegar a la cintura tenia olanes y unos zapatos de tacón, cerrados y negros. Mi atuendo era parte de las cosas que Carolina me había enviado de la ropa que había encargado en una boutique de NY.

En el camino estábamos en silencio y Edward percibiendo mi nerviosismo dijo:

-Quieres que encienda la radio?- yo solo me encogí de hombros

-Bella, estas bien, ultimente te has estado muy pensativa-

-No es nada, no te preocupes- sonreí lo mejor que pude y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos dirigimos a el reservado donde ya se encontraban Carlise, Esme, Alice y Jasper. Me sorprendí mucho al ver al ultimo y Edward también ya que lo recorrió con la mirada. Yo me di cuenta de lo que ocurría antes que él, la sonrisa de Alice era aun mas grande que normalmente, ellos estaban juntos.

-Mamá, Papá, Alice, Jasper que sorpresa- saludo Edward

-Buenas noches hijo, Bella, luces hermosa- comento Esme

-Buenas noches, muchas gracias señora Cullen...- al ver su mueca corregí -...Esme, Señor Carlise- Él solo asintió y me acerque a saludar a Alice con un abrazo.

-Esta de mal humor?- me pregunto en el oído.

-No te preocupes, yo lo tranquilizare- dije guiñándole un ojo, haciéndole saber que estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba.

-Señor Jasper- salude

-Isabella, un placer volverla a ver- A pesar de que solo lo había tratado un par de veces me agradaba, siempre era tan caballeroso que era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa.

Nos sentamos y los hombres de inmediato comenzaron a hablar sobre trabajo, mientras el mesero comenzaba a servir el vino.

-Japer!, esta no es una cena de negocios- lo reprendió Alice, él la volteo a ver apenado y tal vez fue su mirada de amor la que hizo que por fin Edward se diera cuenta de que era lo que pasaba. Vi como se tensaba y le puse una mano en el brazo.

-Alice- la llamo y ella con la cara enrojecida volteo a verlo. Era un gesto que nunca había visto en ella.

-Me podrías explicar lo que sucede- dijo. Por un momento me asuste pero al ver que Carlise y Esme parecían entretenidos me relaje.

-Deja que te lo explique Edward- comenzó Jasper pero Edward hizo un movimiento con la mano, diciéndole que callara.

-Bueno...- dijo Alice mientras tragaba-... Japer y yo somos pareja-

-Y cuando pensabas decírmelo- dijo Edward mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Te lo pensaba decir esta noche Edward, no es eso obvio?, si tu no te hubieras adelantado...- dije pero él me interrumpió:

-Tu ya lo sabias!?-

-No, pero no fue difícil darme cuenta- dije mientras le sonreía a Alice que seguía nerviosa.

Su actitud celosa me habían echo pensar en mi papá y mi hermano. Me imagine si él y mi papá actuarían igual de celosos cuando les presentara a Edward. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Ya no los llamaba, y me dolía darme cuenta que tampoco los tenia muy presentes en mis pensamientos. Ellos que tanto me habían ayudado. Mi hermano era mi ejemplo, por él había decidido estudiar administración y lo quería mucho a pesar de que los últimos meses, antes de mudarme, apenas y lo había visto.

Toda la cena estuve distraída y cuando Edward, ya mas relajado, le dio un abrazo y un beso a Alice, quien estaba feliz, casi se me salen las lagrimas.

Al día siguiente, después de trabajar, Edward me había llevado a su departamento. Veríamos películas.

Mientras yo preparaba las palomitas él comenzó a decirme algunos títulos pero yo le dije que no a todos.

-Entonces cual quieres ver?-

- No se, batman, transformers, misión imposible, ironman, los vengadores, duro de matar, cualquiera de acción-

-Acción?- dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

-Que?

-Eres muy extraña...- dijo sin dejar de reír, le lance una palomita

-Pero así te quiero- continuo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba. Yo subí mis manos a su cabello y el comenzó a acariciarme la espalda. Entonces el timbre sonó. Edward se separo de mi molesto y fue a abrir.

-Alice- escuche que decía bufando.

* * *

clrary: Gracias por tus comentarios, pronto pasara algo interesante.

angiie0103: yo también quisiera que todos los los días fueran feriados :), pero como no se puede aprovechare al máximo este fin de semana largo.

eddieIlove: bueno, ella también tiene un poco de culpa, yo nunca dejaría a mis amigas por algún novio.

No saben cuanto me gustan sus comentarios.

Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de poner la historia en favoritos y seguirla, las invito a que dejen su opinión en un comentario.

Besos desde Mexico Salma BD


	26. Chapter 26

Entonces el timbre sonó. Edward se separo de mi molesto y fue a abrir.

-Alice- escuche que decía bufando.

Edward cerro la puerta mientras Alice me daba un abrazo.

-que quieres, enana?

-No se si recuerdas que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Kate, estoy organizándole una fiesta sorpresa...

-Bien por ti, si nos permites, Bella y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Edward mientras la dirigiéndolo a la puerta.

-Edward, no seas grosero- lo reprendí

-Ya me imagino que tipo de cosas pero tendrán que esperar. He decidido que la fiesta sera en ti casa, tienes un jardín realmente hermoso y lo aprovechare.- Edward la miro con el ceño fruncido

. -y se podria saber quien te ha dado permiso?, ni siquiera estoy contento contigo

-Bella...- dijo Alice con un puchero

-no seas amargado Ed, sera divertido- dije abrazándolo por la cintura, me di un beso rápido y dijo:

-de acuerdo, ahora largo- Alice rió como tonta y se dirigió a la puerta

-el sábado en la mañana llegaran los encargados de decorar el lugar, tiene que haber alguien aquí para que los oriente. Nos vemos mañana!. Gracias, Bella.

-No se como la soporto- dijo Edward cuando Alice salió.

-La adoras- dije, él solo sonrío.

-Ahora tendré que buscar a alguien

-Pues.. si quieres yo puedo quedarme

-Y privarme de tu compañía todo el día?, no gracias, contratare a alguien...aun que.., si digo que si te quedas a dormir?

-Yo...Si-conteste pero sonó mas a pregunta. Edward sonrío ampliamente.

-Muy bien señorita Swan, es un trato.

Nos acostamos en el sofá. Habíamos decidido ver Iron Man 2, era uno de mis super héroes favoritos. Edward se paso la película gruñendo cuando yo comentaba lo mucho que me gustaba Robert Downey Jr. Incluso en una escena donde se quitaba la camisa me tapo los ojos, fue inevitable reír. Cuando termino dijo:

-Sin duda ese sujeto no me agrada, se cree omnipotente, es de lo mas arrogante...-Me miro feo cuando comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-Que?, si alguien me pidiera una opinión sobre mi jefe seria esa-Comente aun riendo.

-Pues no, nadie te la ha pedido- dijo queriendo parecer ofendido. Indignado se me dio la espalda, después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y me dijo serio:

-De verdad crees eso?

-Si, excepto lo de no me agrada- Sonrío.

-Ven, vamos a dormir- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo respire mas tranquila cuando dijo dormir.

En su habitación me di una ducha rápida y me puse una de sus camisas holgadas. Mientras el se bañaba yo me acosté en su cama y me cobije.

Salio del baño con un pantalón de pijama. Se acostó junto a mi. Estuvimos un rato en silencio y luego dije:

-Creo que no podre dormir

-Por que?

-No lo se, demasiada acción- se sentó en la cama y de la mesita del lado saco un iPod.

-Esto es lo que uso cuando no puedo dormir-dijo mientras me lo daba. Lo tome y le puse un auricular a él y uno a mi.

-Veamos- dije mientras bajaba por su lista de reproducción.

-Mmm... Justin timberlake-La melodía comenzó a sonar.

Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror

And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mineIf you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

-Me gusta- dije apartando la vista del aparato y mirándolo a los ojos. Él también lo hizo.

-A mi me gusta usted, señorita Swan-sonreí.

Después de varias canciones me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente fue un desastre. Edward me dejo dormir un poco mas y cuando se fue solo me dio un beso en la frente cuando aun estaba en la cama.

Me hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo pero Alice llamo y por mas que trate de ignorar el sonido del teléfono termine por despertarme.

A las 10 de la mañana comenzaron a llegar las personas con toldos, sillas, mesas, arreglos etc..

El tema era algo así como de globos de cantoya, de todos colores. Pase toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde ordenando a las personas donde colocar las cosas. Alice se apareció a las 5:00 de la tarde con un vestido y zapatos para mi. Eran muy bonitos, un vestido color esmeralda , con falda de tul y piedras en el torso con unos zapatos cobre que hacían juego. Se lo agradecí, lo que menos quería era ir a casa cambiarme y después volver.

Edward llego pasadas las 6:00 y mientras yo me arreglaba en su cuarto él se fue a otro para ducharse y cambiarse.

-Ese vestido no esta algo corto?- escuche que dijo detrás de mi mientras yo bajaba la escalera, voltee y lo mire coqueta. Él sonrío y comenzó a bajar de prisa, yo corrí los pocos escalones que me faltaban y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban Esme y Alice. La salude al igual que lo hizo Edward.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, me presentaron a todos pero no les puse atención. En cualquier momento llegaría Kate así que me disculpe y fui al baño. Toda la gente se encontraba en el patio por lo que la casa estaba sola.

-Isabella Swan, verdad?- dijo un hombre recargado en una pared a un lado de mi.

-Así es- dije educadamente. El tipo era alto, rubio y con los ojos azules, muy atractivo.

-No esperaba menos de Edward- murmuro. Fruncí el ceño

-Se le ofrece algo?- Sonrío

-Por supuesto- lo mire desconfiada.

-Y de los brazos de quien te arrebato Edward?- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Perdón?- retrocedí

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...- susurro, cuando quise huir él ya me tenia contra la pared.

-Aléjate- le dije tratando de no perder la calma.

-Déjalo en la calle, quilate todo el dinero que puedas y huye- se acerco mas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado largo, que me dio repulsión.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios AnaMa9507 Lilian de Cullen, se que es corto y que tarde mucho en actualizar pero algo es algo;)

Salma BD


	27. Chapter 27

-Y de los brazos de quien te arrebato Edward?- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Perdón?- retrocedí

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...- susurro, cuando quise huir él ya me tenía contra la pared.

-Aléjate- le dije tratando de no perder la calma.

-Déjalo en la calle, quilate todo el dinero que puedas y huye- se acercó más y me dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado largo, que me dio repulsión.

Se alejo sin mirar atrás dejándome atónita.

Después de ir al sanitario y refrescarme un poco volví al jardín. Mientras buscaba a Edward entre el mar de gente con la intención de contarle lo sucedido Alice me intercepto y dijo:

-En donde habías estado?, Edward ya llamó a Kate, debe de llegar en cualquier momento.-Asentí sonriendo,

-Y donde debo de ponerme?

-Junto a mi...- Antes de que terminara de hablar Esme salió de la casa y dijo en voz baja:

-Ya está aquí!-Los que logramos escucharla guardamos silencio y los demás al escuchar el repentino silencio se giraron. Entonces pude ver a Edward caminando entre todos para colocarse frente a todos como el anfitrión de la casa que era. Jasper apareció al lado de Alice y la abrazó por la cintura. Frente a nosotros, dos pasos atrás de Edward se encontraban Esme y Carlise junto a los padres de Kate y su hermana Tanya.

-Edward?!- Escuchamos que llamaban desde adentro y me pregunté cómo había entrado Kate.

-Aquí- contestó él con voz fuerte y varios invitados sofocaron risitas.

-Que era tan...-todos vimos la cara de perplejidad de Kate al ver tantas que no se si todos vieron fue que, después de recorrer el jardín y percatarse de lo que ocurría, observó a Edward con cierto brillo en los ojos antes de lanzarse a sus que si se que todos vieron fue el beso que Kate le dio despué invitados estallaron en aplausos y yo me obligue a cerrar la boca y aplaudir como si nada sucediera. Vi como Edward tomaba delicadamente de los hombros a Kate y la separaba para después decirle algo al oído. No logré escuchar lo que le dijo pero Kate se volvió y buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a una atónita Alice a un lado mio quien apenas y pudo responder, la abrazó y le dio las gracias. Después se volvió hacia su familia y los padres de Edward,quienes la felicitaron.

Me sentí mareada y fui por algo de beber. Me senté en una mesa en la esquina y cuando sentí que alguien me ponía la mano en el hombro temble.

-Tranquila- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo suspiré.

-Estas bien?- pregunto pero antes que pudiera responder Alice llego y dijo:

-Ay Bella lo siento!, no sabía que Kate iba a hacer eso.-sonaba verdaderamente arrepentida así que no me quise portar mal con ella.

-Esta bien Alice no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-Escuchamos risas y todos nos volvimos a ver a Kate sonriendo, tomada del brazo de Edward mientras charlaban con una pareja.

-Señorita...-interrumpió un mesero dirigiéndose a Alice.

-Que sucede?

-El cocinero dice que el pastel esta listo..

-Excelente, enseguida vuelvo

-Te acompaño- dijo Jasper

-No tu quedate con Bella

-Estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes Jasper- Él me sonrío y se fue con ella.

Me acomode mejor en la silla y sentí mi celular vibrar en un bolso secreto del vestido pero antes de que pudiera revisar el mensaje alguien recorrió la silla vacía de Jasper y se sentó.

-Bueno, me equivoque y debo decir que no siempre lo hago.- Dijo el tipo de hacía recorrió un escalofrio pero me voltee hacía él.

-Qué demonios quiere?- dije exasperada, aunque no era él el causante de mi mal humor.

-Tranquila, te vi sola y quise hacerte compañía. Mi nombre es James- me tendió su mano y dude en aceptarla pero finalmente lo hice.

-Isabella

-Lindo nombre- hice un amago de sonrisa y le di la espalda.

-Así que Edward sale con Kate, no lo hubiera imaginado. Tu eres de sus amigas?- dijo pareciendo crear conversación pero algo en él me decía que estaba interesado.

-Soy invitada de los Cullen- dije mientras miraba distraída a los demás.

-Ya veo, entonces no conoces a mucha gente...-observó.

-Así es.

-De donde conoces a Edward?

-Es mi jefe- dije girandome a él.

-Oh!- Nos miramos a los ojos durante varios segundos. El era realmente atractivo y sus ojos hipnotizaban. Nos volvimos al escuchar a la multitud cantando "feliz cumpleaños" abriendo camino a un carrito con un hermoso pastel rosa de varios pisos hasta llegar a Kate que seguía al lado de Edward. Era extraño porque ni siquiera habían servido la comida. Alguien le paso un micrófono a Kate y comenzó a hablar:

-Quiero agradecerles el que están aquí, no saben lo que significa para mi. En especial a los Cullen por todo su cariño: Alice que organizó todo esto, Esme y Carlise por tratarme como una hija más...- los aludido sonrieron- -Y a Edward, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi...-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. La multitud comenzó a corear:"beso" y yo sin querer presenciar una humillación más me puse de pie y murmure-con permiso- antes de retirarme. Solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de mis tacones en el suelo de la casa vacía. Al salir al estacionamiento me lleve las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que llamar a un taxi y cuando estuviera lejos de allí mandarle un mensaje a Alice para decirle que me había sentido mal.

Cuando apenas estaba marcando el número del sitio de taxis James salió de la casa y dijo:

-Si quieres irte permíteme llevarte- Me giré hacía él.

-Edward es un imbécil- murmuró y acercó su mano a mi mejilla. Solo hasta que su mano me limpio una lagrima me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Son las mejores, las amo.

gracias por sus comentarios:

AnaMa9507: si, es James :)

yisicullen25 : bueno después sabrán por que lo dijo

kikaly: si, aun que ya depende de ella si los acepta ;)

HEAR ME CRY: muchas gracias y pues Edward sexy se comporto como un patán

clary: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, amo cuando me cuentas lo que crees que pasa.

Creo que fueron 2 meses sin actualizar pero yo los sentí años.

Porfavor no saben cuanto me sirven su comentarios.

A que no se esperaban esto ;)

Salma BD


End file.
